Just Like My Dream
by Calenhisiel Greenleaf
Summary: Legolas leavs the company of the ring to help another; a girl who seems to have many questions about her past. Only obsticle is one other who joins the group, and seems to jeopardize the quest...and their lives.
1. Intro to Armena

Chapter 1  
  
It was a cold day. The night was silent and she was asleep, alone, her bed of wood with her blanket of wool in a cabin for two, in the village of her mother across the hall. Hair of ebony & a nightgown a most elegant sky blue, you would think she had come from a long line of royalty. But she lived in a meadow with her loving mother and her friends. Suddenly, she saw an elf by her side. He took out his bow and arrow and aimed it right for her heart, but she could not defend, for she was stoned with fear. The arrow was shot and as soon as the tip of the arrow pierced her…  
  
THUD!!! Her head hit the headboard. Only a dream, she thought, but she was still petrified in fear, not for the dream but who was in it. Where have I seen that man before? She sat there in thought, until finally, she drifted off to sleep again.  
  
Armena woke up hesitantly. She had wanted to stay in bed all the day long, but she had to get some things done. She took off her nightgown and put on her pink work clothes, wide armed top and ankle length attached skirt with it. And she wore no shoes.  
  
"I'm going out to tend to the garden," she told her mother. Her mother never said anything.  
  
When she went outside, the sun had shown over her like it was hers to keep. The grass was about as tall as her ankles and it was like the leaves on the trees were waving Hello to her. It didn't take her long to get this job done because she didn't have much to water.  
  
She got up to go back in the cabin when she heard a voice behind her.  
  
"Had another one of your dreams, huh?" he said.  
  
"How did you know about that?" said Armena. The boy was Sorator, a friend of Armena since the age of 9, who showed a kind of affection towards her that only a friend could have, though she never noticed. His bright blue eyes would always look at her as if he was trying to say, "Be mine."  
  
"How can I not know? I've known you for my entire life. I can tell when you're sad, or angry, and its hard not to establish the times you are happy. Now, tell me what it was this time.  
  
They went to sit in another part of the area that didn't belong to the garden. When they sat down, it was like the grass grew a foot taller just for them. He sat close to her, making sure he could hear every word.  
  
"I saw him again. This time he had a bow and arrow and aimed it for my heart. As soon as it shot from the bow, I woke up."  
  
"Last time you said he saved you from a swarm of orcs."  
  
"I don't know what's going on. He has been in every dream I had since I can remember."  
  
"Can you even remember when you were 5?"  
  
She began to get lost in thought, like she was ignoring him. "All I can remember is an explosion and then….  
  
"Armena! Come inside! Its time for you to eat!" cried Armena's mother.  
  
"I gotta go, Sorator. Can you come over later?"  
  
"Sure. Anytime."  
  
Later that day, Armena suddenly became curious about her past. Come to think of it, I don't remember anything about my past, she thought to herself.  
  
She decided to look in the study of her mother's cabin. First she looked in the chest by the kitchen. All she could see were clothes from many years ago. Next she looked in the every drawer in the room. She found nothing but old papers. Finally, she looked through the bookshelf. There was one book that looked like a spell book. She opened it and found a necklace with a silver pendant that looked almost like she did, but with different clothes and wings. She turned the page and found a picture of her and some other people that resembled her. No wonder I don't look like my mother, she thought.  
  
At that moment, her mother burst the door open.  
  
"What are you doing in here?? I thought I told you to clean the study." She said. Her mother was a nice woman, but when it came to chores, she was a completely different person.  
  
"Um…nothing mother. Just looking through old papers is all," she staggered.  
  
"What is that in your hand?"  
  
"Just a little piece of paper I found…Can I go in my room now?"  
  
"After you finish your chore. Good night."  
  
"Good night mother." She decided to keep the pendant with her in her room while she slept.  
  
But that night was the night to set her off. She had another dream, and with the same elf man in it, only…younger.  
  
She was in the woods with other people that she has never seen before. Suddenly, there was a firestorm, a lightning storm, a hurricane, and an earthquake, all at the same time. A lightning bolt was headed for her head, but just as it approached her, the elf pushed her out of the way and carried her out of that part of the woods. Just then, there was an explosion with a force so great, it pushed both of their heads against a tree, but it only affected her for some reason.  
  
She woke up with a start. Was that my past? she thought. Is that where I'm from?  
  
She got out of her bead and put on the clothes she wore that day. She snuck out through the window and looked for Sorator's house. That seemed like the longest trip she had ever had to take because she was traumatized beyond belief.  
  
"Sorator!!!" she whispered in the night. He was still asleep.  
  
"SORATOR!! WAKE UP!!" she yelled. This time, he was the one to hit his head against the headboard.  
  
"Armena! It's the middle of the night! What's wrong?" he said, still groggy from waking up.  
  
"I had another dream with the elf man, but this time, we were both younger." These words woke Sorator up instantly. "It had that explosion I told you about!! And I found something in my mother's study. It's a pendant that looks just like me!"  
  
"Don't you think that your mother could have had that made for you?"  
  
"That doesn't explain what's in this book!! I'M in this book!! Magic and all!!"  
  
"That about covers it."  
  
"So are you coming or not?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Would you let a girl of my situation go alone in the deep dark woods unprotected?"  
  
"Hey! I would love to go! It's better than being stuck in here with a mountain of chores to do. Plus I'd never leave you alone like that. You know that"  
  
"I know. Look, the sooner we leave, the sooner we can find out if this stuff is really true."  
  
"Okay. Let me get my cloak."  
  
So they set out on their journey in the cold dark night, not knowing what lied on the road ahead.  
  
At home, Armena's mother had just woken up because she felt something was not right. She went to her daughter's room to find the covers in disarray, but with no one in between the sheets.  
  
"I was afraid that this day would come. She saw the book, and I'm sure that she has the pendant with her. I hope she wont do anything stupid!" Then, she began to cry. "Why does this have to happen to her? Why cant just live a normal life?" 


	2. The Mysterious Elf

Chapter 2  
  
Alone they were out in the woods. It had only been a couple of hours, but it felt like it had taken days to get where they were.  
  
Pretty soon, Sorator stopped. "We should camp out for the night. We didn't get much sleep and we will need all of our energy to press on. Here, you can use my cloak as a pillow. It should be a warm night. I'll keep watch while you are asleep."  
  
"Thanks Sorator." From that moment, she dozed off into a deep sleep.  
  
"Ill protect you, no matter what," he whispered into her ear. Armena was asleep, but she could feel a warm hand touch her arm. This made her smile.  
  
By this time around, she had another dream of the same elf man who had been in all of her other dreams. This time, Sorator was in it. She dreamed that the elf had jumped off a cliff into a pool of lava in a heroic deed to save something of hers. But it wasn't her pendant. She had cried for days, until she had heard something come out of the clearing behind her. She tried to get a good look at it but it pounced on top of her….  
  
She woke up again, this time crying. This dream seemed not like the dreams she had before, but a dream from the future.  
  
What does this all mean??? Could this elf man have something to do with my past? She sat there lost in thought, and looked around her. She hadn't noticed that it was daybreak, or that Sorator was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Sorator!!!" she called. Every bone began to shake in her body. What if he was captured? she thought.  
  
"Sorator!! Where are you!!!" she started to panic.  
  
"SORATO!!!!!!!!!!" Then she began to cry. "How could this happen to you??? Why did you get lost? You promised to protect me!  
  
There she was, alone in the woods. She couldn't think straight, with the loss of her best friend. All she had left of his was the cloak he let her use when she went to sleep.  
  
But then, out of nowhere, a barrage of boulders came down through the woods. Armena began to panic again. Traumatized, she couldn't move. She just sat there and watched the giant boulders coming her way. The largest one was barely 3 feet in front of her when….  
  
Everything was dark. Armena saw her best friend Sorator in front of her while she was in the bed.  
  
"Armena. Everything is okay now. You're safe at home."  
  
"But what about the story??" My picture and my pendant…"  
  
"All of that was just coincidence. Get back to bed."  
  
"No! Everything was real! I'm sure of it! I know it's real! I'll prove it to you!"  
  
"Armena, wait! Armena! Armena…"  
  
"Hey! Hey, wake up!!"  
  
"…Sorator…?"  
  
"No. Not quite"  
  
Armena opened her eyes, but she was not in a bed nor was Sorator in front of her. Instead, she was still in the woods with the elf boy that had been in her dreams. When she saw him, she got up on her hands and knees in astoundment.  
  
"YOU!! You're the one who's been my dreams all this time!! The one who tried to kill me and the one who has been saving me all this time in my dreams! How can this be possible!?"  
  
By this time, the elf was already at his feet. His tall stature made Armena look like a very tall hobbit. His long blonde hair reached the small of his back with half of it pulled back. He carried his wooden bow and arrow on his back along with a long package. His face was very much pronounced and his eyes seemed to glisten in the daylight. He stood up and stared down at her.  
  
"Why are you here? What is your purpose?" yelled Armena.  
  
"May I see your pendant?" was all the elf said. She was hesitant, but she agreed to let him see the pendant.  
  
"I knew you looked familiar. I saved you from a tempest storm several years ago."  
  
"Come again?" She was puzzled, but she began to calm down.  
  
"You must have bumped your head on that tree after it happened."  
  
"Wait! What tempest? What are you talking about?"  
  
"The tempest of storms that your village fell under."  
  
"My village is just fine. Who are you, and what do you know?" She began to panic again. She felt alone in the world because her best friend was not there with her.  
  
"Just calm down. I'll explain everything in time. I can see you're need rest."  
  
He reached out his hand to hers to help her up. She was hesitant because she was still confused about the whole situation. When he helped her up, her legs went limp and she fell into his arms. She stared into his eyes, and at that moment, everything was silent.  
  
"Sorator!" was the name that broke the silence. "I gotta find Sorator!"  
  
"Sorator?? (Where have I heard that name before?)" said the elf.  
  
Armena snatched the pendant out of the elf's hand and ran. "Are you coming or what? You know I can't do this all by myself."  
  
The elf left his train of thought and ran after Armena. He couldn't help to think that he had heard the name Sorator before.  
  
"Someone help me!!" someone cried out, but Armena never seemed to notice.  
  
"Armena, stop!" said the elf. He put his hand to his ear and everything went quite. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Shhhh! Listen!" Armena began to notice the sound. "This way." The elf pointed in the direction and got out one of his arrows with his bow. They ran as quietly as they could until they came upon a bush.  
  
"Someone is hanging by that tree over there." Armena looked over the bush and saw a man hanging upside down with a brown shirt and a dark set of pants that looked like they had worn out since he was there, and a familiar face…  
  
"Sorat...!" The elf's hand reached her mouth before she could finish.  
  
"You need to be quiet! There are many goblins surrounding this area." The elf shot an arrow at one of the bushes and they heard a squeal. Silence.  
  
Out of nowhere, a crowd of goblins came from behind the brush and began to attack. The elf took out a sword that was concealed by the bag that he had on his back.  
  
Sorator woke up and saw Armena behind the bush. "Armena! Look out!!" An arrow was aimed for her forehead. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the arrow to pierce her in her forehead.  
  
"Armena!!" cried the elf. At that split second of distraction, he was knocked out by the handle of one of the Goblin's swords.  
  
Everything stopped in its tracks. The arrow that was aimed for her forehead dropped to the ground and the goblins became suddenly horrified and fled the scene.  
  
"Sorator!!" Armena gave him an upside down hug and used the sharp end of her pendant to cut him down. They both fell to the ground. After they got up, she squeezed him until his face turned red. Then she smacked him. "What happened to you?! You promised to protect me!"  
  
"I said that and I meant it! I was captured by goblins when I fell asleep. I don't know what for, but I'm sure you didn't notice until you awoke." Armena nodded. "By the way, who's that elf guy?"  
  
Armena turned her head around and saw the elf laying face down in the ground. "Wake up! WAKE UP!!!" She picked him up by his shirt and shook him violently until he awoke.  
  
"Elf man! Are you okay??" she cried  
  
"For one thing, the name is Legolas. And yes. I'm all right. How about you?"  
  
"I'm okay. What? You said your name was Legolas?? You're the archer who was involved in the company of the ring, weren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I was. But now Frodo has moved on and I have you to take care of. We must hurry on and find a clearing to stay in." Legolas got to his feet and told the two to stay behind him. But just then, Armena fainted.  
  
"Armena! Wake up! What's wrong with her, Legolas?" demanded Sorator.  
  
"She's just fine. She is just exhausted. Her magic has been used up," he said, his eyes still on the road ahead.  
  
"She has magic? I was not aware of this."  
  
"Coincidentally, neither was she. She just needs to rest for the moment." Legolas looked around and pointed to a clearing. "A few more miles, and we will be free to rest." 


	3. One or the Other?

Chapter 3  
  
Several hours later, Sorator set Armena down. He had not realized that she was still carrying his cloak in her arms. He took a light stroke at her face and went over to talk to Legolas, who was sitting on the grass looking at the sunset over the horizon.  
  
"Explain something to me, Legolas. What is this power of which you speak? And how is it that you two met?"  
  
This is going to be hard to explain, thought Legolas with his forehead in his hand. "Okay. Your friend is part of a tribe of Ancients. She was born into a royal family and was the youngest of the tribe, though you couldn't tell because she was very young but had the body of a well developed teenage human. Though her tribe was the creators of our home, middle-earth, they did have a hated enemy, us elves. They saw them as the enemies of the universe that created them for their own selfish reasons."  
  
"That still doesn't answer my questions."  
  
"Hold on. Those answers will come in time. Now, as I said, the elves hated the Ancients because they were the creators of middle-earth."  
  
"But aren't you an elf?"  
  
"That's where one of your answers comes in. I have made a bond with Armena. I didn't see her for what her family has done, though they have done great things throughout their lives, but I was close to her because she found something that is hard for most beings to find in elves…"  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Friendship, love…those qualities are what persuaded me to save her life. Those are the things you don't find out of childish rivalries."  
  
"You still love her, don't you?" he said reluctantly.  
  
"With all my heart. Unfortunately, she lost her memory when I saved her from the tempest. The only thing she left behind was her anklet that gave her full power, but I lost that several years ago."  
  
"Okay. That explains your relationship with her. Now, what of her power?"  
  
"It's really simple, actually. The arrow stopped because she was able to move things with her mind. But the goblins ran away because they heard a cry that sounded like the devil himself."  
  
"I don't follow."  
  
"What she did was, when she is in a situation which involves someone trying to kill her, she uses her deepest, darkest fears and transfers them to their heads as their deepest, darkest fear, but it only happens once in a great while." Legolas stopped and looked toward the horizon.  
  
"Looks like we should turn in for the night. You coming, Legolas?"  
  
"I figure I should stand watch. You go take care of Armena. She has a strong passion for you."  
  
Legolas went hunting for something for everyone to eat when he sensed something in the bushes. He sneaked over there and shot his arrow at the tree closest to the target.  
  
"I see you haven't lost your touch," said a female voice. "Your aim is still flawless"  
  
It was Arwen, princess of the elves. "Legolas, have you found the one you seek?"  
  
"Yes, I have, but she suffers from a major memory loss," said Legolas.  
  
"She has found the pendant, has she not?"  
  
"Yes, she has."  
  
"Has she not had dreams of you?"  
  
Legolas thought about their encounter earlier that day. "She claims that she has. She said that one of them involved me trying to kill her, but I would never do anything to hurt her."  
  
"Those dreams were probably memories of her past. Has she told you of the last dream she has had?"  
  
"Unfortunately no."  
  
"Then you must ask her…when she wakes."  
  
Legolas thought for another minute. He remembered when she had a panic about their encounter.  
  
"I will tell her when she is ready."  
  
"Good then. God speed to you."  
  
Legolas returned to the site and saw that Armena was sitting where Legolas was a few hours ago. It was dark and the sky was filled with stars.  
  
"Is everything okay, Armena?"  
  
"Actually, no. Until this morning, my life was so sure. I didn't have to worry about what I was going to do next because my day was already planned out. Now I'm finding out that my mother knew about my past and never even told me. You, on the other hand, seem so familiar, my head is starting to spin. And what "magic" am I supposed to have?"  
  
"You heard our conversation, didn't you?"  
  
"Every word of it. There is one thing I don't understand though. Why did I have a dream of you trying to kill me? All of my other dreams were of you saving my life."  
  
"Was that your last dream?"  
  
"No. My last dream was of you trying to save something for me. I was afraid that you were dead, so I waited to be sure. After a few days, I was attacked. And that's all I can remember."  
  
"Tell me this. Do you remember your first dream? of me?"  
  
"How can I not? It was the best and worst dream that I have had in my lifetime."  
  
"How was it pleasurable?"  
  
"It was exactly like this. You and me, both sitting under the stars, in the most romantic scene. We were talking and…  
  
Legolas touched Armena's face in the most gentle way, and they shared a kiss that seemed to last forever. At that moment, reality seemed to pass her by.  
  
"Just…like…this." she whispered to him.  
  
"Do you remember the painful part?"  
  
She turned her head to find Sorator looking at them from where they were sleeping. "I hurt my best friend," she said slowly, "just like this. From then on, my dilemma has been whether to tell him about my dreams, but he said that he would look out for me, no matter what."  
  
Legolas looked over at Sorator and saw the look in his face. "I think Sorator wants to talk to you."  
  
Sorator walked toward her, but not the way Armena expected. "So this was the dream you couldn't tell me about, huh?"  
  
"Sorator, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. We just got caught up in conversation…  
  
Sorator put his hand on Armena's. "You don't have to say any more I know of your choice. I'm happy for you. Just remember this. No matter what, I will always protect you. I promise."  
  
Armena threw her hands around Sorator. "Thank you…" She got up and went back to the little vacant spot where she was asleep before. So that's why his arrow was aimed for my heart. She thought to herself. She took Sorator's cape and balled it up into a pillow. This dream experience made her tired. 


	4. Ghost of the Past

Chapter 4  
  
She couldn't believe what had happened. One of her most feared, and yet awaited dreams had come to life, which brought on the question, what's next? Will I have to choose between the two? What does this have to do with anything?  
  
That morning, she avoided as much contact with the two as possible. Legolas ventured on in the front, with Armena in the middle and Sorator treading steadily behind with a fairly heavy sack. Remembering how much famine she has been through in the past day and a half since they have been on the road, so she stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Legolas, did you happen to find anything on the hunt? I have not eaten in days and this has made me exhausted," she finally said. "I can't go any further."  
  
"Don't worry. I caught something before I came back to the camp. It isn't much, but it should last you for a few hours." Legolas took out a dead rabbit from the sack that Sorator was carrying. It was the most silent meal that they had had, considering that it was the only meal that they had together. Armena got up and left to another clearing. Sorator saw her and followed.  
  
"Sorator, please don't follow me," she said to him. "I just need some time alone to clear my head for a while." After that, he left to return to his morning meal.  
  
Armena stared into the horizon, just thinking to herself. She took out her pendant and looked closely at it for a while. She was still trying to piece the chain of events together. The kiss, the dreams, Legolas…what does this all mean? What's the connection? I still don't get it… that was the moment that changed her views. She saw an image of her past self that projected itself just like the pendant, but with angel wings. Armena didn't do anything…she didn't have time. She didn't scream, run, or panic. She just blacked out, but she never fell to the ground. Instead, in her place was a woman that looked like the image projected in front of her, but with butterfly wings.  
  
Legolas noticed that something was wrong. He signaled to Sorator to follow him, and they hid behind the brush. "I never thought I'd see her again in my entire life!" he whispered.  
  
"See what?" said Sorator.  
  
"Just watch."  
  
Armena, or at least the one that replaced her, was communicating with the spirit in front of her. They seemed to be talking in a language that only Legolas could understand.  
  
"Armena, princess of the Ancients, your journey will be long & full of peril. Are you sure you want to press on?" said the spirit.  
  
"Yes, I am. I have to show her my former life. She has suffered enough confusion and she needs to know."  
  
"You gave her those dreams, have you not?"  
  
"Yes, I have. This, hopefully, will keep her alert in what she does."  
  
"And what of Legolas? Is he helping in her quest?"  
  
"He and Sorator-"  
  
"Sorator? Did you just say Sorator?" Suddenly, Sorator became all ears.  
  
"What of it?"  
  
"Sorator was…." The spirit stopped. She turned in the direction of Legolas, as did the one in place of Armena. Suddenly, Legolas walked over to the spirit, but was still conscious. Sorator took extra precaution not to be seen, and hid deeper in the brush.  
  
"Legolas. How nice to see you again."  
  
Legolas took a bow and said "Same to you, fair spirit."  
  
Armena stepped aside, but still tuned in on the conversation.  
  
"You have taken good care of Armena, have you not?"  
  
"As well as I can."  
  
"Very well." Her wings retracted in her back as if they had never pierced her back. "You still need to look out for Sorator. He is a very special person. But be careful, Legolas."  
  
"I know I have heard that name before. Tell me, where has he come from?"  
  
"This, you will find out in time, when time progresses." She stopped for a moment and changed the subject. "You don't have her anklet in your possession, I'm sure?"  
  
"Unfortunately, no. It has been lost at the cliff of Mt. Doom."  
  
"You are still searching for it?"  
  
"I cannot tell Armena. She will not be pleased to know that she is being sidetracked."  
  
"Perhaps it is best for her to know. As soon as it is returned to her, she will be able to use her magic to her full potential. Perhaps she mentioned this in her dreams?"  
  
"Her dreams?"  
  
The spirit started to fade. "I am sorry, but I can no longer speak, for my time on this plain is limited."  
  
"I understand. You need to rest. Until next time…"  
  
After that last word, the spirit vanished into the pendant, which gained slightly more color than before. Armena's spirit gave it's last words "Until you can find the anklet, she will, nor she must not know, about this other being." She slowly closed her eyes. Her wings disappeared and her clothes changed back to normal. Legolas caught her before she could fall to the ground.  
  
"What just happened?" were the first words that came out of her mouth.  
  
Legolas took a minute to think. "You were still tired from yesterday and you fainted," he said.  
  
"I seem to be doing a lot of that lately," she laughed to herself.  
  
Sorator came behind him and gave Legolas his cloak. He took the cloak, balled it up and put it under Armena's head. "You need to rest."  
  
Legolas took Sorator to the side. "I know you heard the conversation. Armena must not know about this until we find out the complete truth about you, or what just transpired."  
  
"I don't understand why she can't know all this information now." Sorator said in astonishment. "Won't this bring light to her situation?"  
  
"This will only make her more confused. We have to find that anklet."  
  
"What's so special about that anklet?"  
  
"That is the one thing that will bring light to this. Tell her now, and her mind will become corrupt with lingering questions and nothing can cure that."  
  
Sorator began to understand. He stopped asking questions, picked up Armena while she was still asleep, and carried her on his back.  
  
Legolas led the two to a remote village. It was a peaceful place where small people lived. Their whole days revolved around their meals, which was something that Armena could deal with.  
  
On Sorator's back, she slowly woke up to see what lied in front of her. She jumped off Sorator's back and began to look around. Legolas put away his weapons to find a familiar face. Sorator remained uninformed, and walked around the village like a lost pig.  
  
Armena ran up to Legolas as if she had seen the most expensive piece of jewelry on sale. "I don't believe it!" she started, "we made it to Hobbiton!"  
  
"I know. This is where the company first began. Tell Sorator to come along now. We need to go see Frodo." 


	5. Hello Again, Frodo!

Chapter 5  
  
It was hard to think that anyone would forget Frodo in the company of the ring. His courage to take on the task of destroying it, the friendship & loyalty between he and his hobbit friends…. those are the qualities that must, nor wont be forgotten.  
  
Legolas looked around until he saw a familiar hobbit hole. The front of it was filled with yellow and pink flowers, along with grass that came past the waist. The front door barely reached Legolas's neck, because the hobbits barely had a need for a door of Legolas's stature.  
  
Meanwhile, Armena was searching for Sorator until she saw a very tasty delicacy laying on one of the many carts in the middle of the village- barbecued chicken with a side of green leaves. She nearly forgot about Sorator and kept her eye on the food.  
  
"I suppose you want some of this 'ere food?" said one of the hobbits at the cart. "Looks good, don' it?"  
  
"Oh yes, it certainly does," she replied, with her eye still on the food.  
  
"Go ahead. You can have it. There's many a sort where that came from."  
  
Armena was pleased to hear this. She hasn't had a decent meal in what seemed to be a few years. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she took the dish of food and took it over by the side.  
  
I swear that I've seen that sort before thought the hobbit. Her pendant looks so familiar. "You are a very pretty creature. May I ask what you are called?"  
  
"How sweet, thank you. I'm called Armena."  
  
"Where do you come from?"  
  
Armena felt ashamed that she could not answer this question and began to blush. Though she has heard them speak, she still didn't know from where she was from Legolas's story. "I really actually…don't…know…"  
  
"That's alright. Some people end up better off not knowing where they come from, as long as they know where they belong." He gave a big smile that could make the sky shine brighter. Armena began to feel more ashamed because she still didn't know where she belonged.  
  
Sorator was taking his own tour of Hobbiton. He looked through windows of the hobbit holes. He saw nothing but hobbits either eating, playing, or talking. Nothing important he thought. He looked some more in the village and saw Armena in the middle of the village, having a feast.  
  
"Armena, where did you find that food?"  
  
She stopped eating and made sure she swallowed what was in her mouth before she spoke. "Where were you?" she finally said.  
  
"Just around in the village. Where did you get that food?" he began to grab at the food, but Armena smacked his hand.  
  
"Don't grab!" she said, before she smiled. "I got it from that hobbit cart over there." She pointed to the direction of the cart, when Legolas came near them.  
  
"I can't find Frodo. He weren't at the hole," Legolas said in disappointment.  
  
"Oh," was all Armena said. She was a little bit disappointed, but she couldn't show it from what she was eating. "Why don't you ask that nice hobbit over at that cart? Maybe he'll know who you're talking about."  
  
Legolas looked up and saw the one he was looking for. Frodo was behind the cart. His short curly hair was hard not to notice, with that face that could catch any hobbit's eye.  
  
"Legolas!" he shouted. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in your city?"  
  
"Apparently, I'm helping this girl find her home," he replied. He signaled Armena to advance toward Frodo and Legolas.  
  
"This is who you are escorting?" said Frodo. Armena was just finished her meal when she gave an awkward look to Frodo. "I thought her people were just a myth!"  
  
"Apparently not. In fact, this is the only one that survived."  
  
"But that can't be possible! No one could survive that storm, not even an elf!!"  
  
Though this wasn't as shocking news as she had heard lately, she nearly choked on the food that she had just feasted on.  
  
Legolas came to her aid. "I think you should go sit down. Frodo, we need to talk more about this later."  
  
"Agreed," said Frodo, "I'm pretty sure that she does not need to hear this."  
  
Both Legolas and Frodo left for Frodo's hobbit hole, but Legolas seemed to be missing something. That's right he thought, he needs to see the pendant.  
  
"Armena!" he called out.  
  
She was still groggy from the food that she had eaten. Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that food so fast she thought to herself.  
  
"I need to see that pendant of yours."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"I can't answer that now. I just need to see it."  
  
"Okay." She slowly reached for the pendant that was close to her heart, only to find it missing. "Where is it?"  
  
"Didn't you have it?"  
  
"I know I did. What could have happened to it?"  
  
Legolas left for the moment to find Sorator. He was standing next to another hobbit hole across the way from Frodo's. "Sorator, I will need you to stay here and watch after Frodo. Armena and I have some business to attend to."  
  
Sorator didn't like the fact of Armena being in the woods with Armena. He remembered the last time they were together. "You cannot leave without me. Armena is my responsibility, and mine alone."  
  
"Sorator. Don't become so conceited about this. I know you are upset with what happened the other night, but there is no reason for this to happen now. You have to trust me on this."  
  
Sorator still had his doubts, but e finally agreed to stay behind. "I will inform Frodo of your situation." Legolas put on his Sorator's cloak and headed off.  
  
An hour past when the two left the village. Every five minutes or so, Armena would stop to backtrack on what she did since she left. This time, she was fixated on the day she blacked out. She could not tell whether she was sick or just possessed. All she could remember was an angel like figure in front of her.  
  
Legolas stopped and looked around. "Something draws near." He said. He had an unpleasant look on his face. "I can feel it."  
  
Armena stood and looked around. She could see nothing but towering trees and ankle tall grass, but she felt a rumble in the earth. Something is not right here. Legolas took out his bow and arrow and shot it into the distance. They both heard a loud screech that sounded like the goblins that they first encountered. Legolas took out another arrow and shot at the creatures as fast as he could with as many arrows as he could, but there seemed to be too many of them to fight. Armena just stood there in her tracks, too afraid to even think. As she turned, she saw numbers of them hiding behind the trees, until one of them actually fired.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" cried Legolas, with tears beginning to form in his eyes. This made him fight harder than before, with enough strength to press on until he had finished off the last of the creatures. Armena slowly fell to the ground, but her body never touched the ground, for Legolas had got to her first. Armena lay in his arms, chocking on her own blood with darkness embedded into her eyes. They seemed to turn white before she drifted off to slumber. Legolas could do nothing but grieve, for there was nothing he could do. He lay there with sobbing, with his face in her chest. "Why does this have to happen to her? She has bought no pain nor suffering to this world. Why does she have to be the one to go first?" he could do nothing but sit there with her in his arms and cry for their loss, Legolas's loved one, and Armena's life.  
  
A single teardrop was the one that changed things for the both of them. That one teardrop landed on Armena's chest and began to glow. In its place was a small figure that looked like Armena's pendant. The little fairy kissed Legolas on his top lip and seemes to whisper these words; "This little kiss will awaken her from her death. You need to take care of this young woman, seeing as though this is not her time." Then it disappeared and turned into what seemed to be glitter. Legolas bent over and gently kissed Armena on her tender lips.  
  
Armena lay there, dressed in white in what seemed to be a white realm. She opened her eyes to see a faint little fairy glistening in the white sky, but she was not able to respond, until she felt a beautiful sensation come over her. She felt for her pendant, and found it had retaken its position. 


	6. Lost and Found

Chapter 6  
  
Sorator had reached Frodo's hobbit hole on the top of the hill at the north side of the village. As he entered, he saw that the house was smaller than needed be. He walked around, and every five seconds, he seemed to hit his head against the ceiling. Frodo came around, expecting his trusted friend, Legolas.  
  
"Who are you?" he said slowly. He eyed Sorator as if he were an over grown cave troll. "Where's Legolas?"  
  
"Legolas had to leave on an errand. I think he had to find some sort of pendant."  
  
"You're a friend of Legolas?"  
  
"And the one he took with him, Armena."  
  
"Ok then. Any friend of Legolas is a friend of mine. Tell me, do you know of the girl's past?" he started.  
  
"I know she's from some sort of tribe that was destroyed by elves."  
  
"Tell me. What is your name?"  
  
"Sorator."  
  
"Sorator…" Where have I heard that name before? It rings a bell, but a very faint one. He took his mind off the subject. "Are you hungry? It is now third breakfast."  
  
" 'Third' breakfast?"  
  
"Yes. We hobbits tend to eat at least twelve meals a day."  
  
"Twelve meals?!" exclaimed Sorator. He had looked like he had seen heaven.  
  
"At the least. Sometimes it can be over 30 meals a day. So what do you want to start out with…ham, or chicken?"  
  
It grew cold. Legolas stayed on the ground with his arms still around Armena. Her face never seemed to change, though it was very cold and pale. By now, it had seemed that Legolas was holding nothing but dead weight. He kissed her one more time on her forehead and buried his head in her chest.  
  
Moments later, he felt her hand move. Her face began to warm up and her face was bright and radiant. Her eyes slowly opened, as did her hand. Legolas took hold of her hand and felt a familiar item…  
  
It was the pendant they were searching for. Legolas closed back her hand and took her closer. "I thought I had lost you," he whispered.  
  
Armena, still weak from the blow to her back, took her hand to Legolas's cheek. "How can you lose me?" she said slowly, "I was here the whole time. Urg!" the wound was still open. Legolas had his hand on it and found a handful of dark blood, seeping through his fingers. "It hurts…"  
  
"We have to get you to town, quickly. This wound is from a poisoned arrow."  
  
"What was it that attacked us?"  
  
Legolas put her down, ripped a piece of cloth from his cloak that he put on earlier in the morning. Then he ripped the seam of her dress that connected the two pieces together halfway across, then wrapped the piece of cloak around her inside the dress so it could help slow the bleeding. He picked her up and put her on his back. "There is no time to explain. I'll take you back to the village."  
  
Armena began to lose consciousness. "Hurry…. Legolas…. Sorator…. needs …." She drifted off into sleep.  
  
She woke up in Frodo's hobbit hole. She had been resting on the chair because the bed was too small for her. She was set near the fire so she could get warm. She felt paralyzed and helpless, and it was as if she couldn't move. She was too tired to eat, but her ears were still strong. Armena heard Sorator, Legolas, and Frodo talking in the other room.  
  
"What do you mean she got shot in the back?" said Sorator, infuriated by Legolas, whom he thought to be careless of her safety. Why weren't you there to help her? She was supposed to be your number one priority-!"  
  
"She IS my number one priority!" exclaimed Legolas. He became infuriated with Sorator's impatience. "But if I were dead, I wouldn't have anything to help her with, now would I?"  
  
"That's not the point! Her life was on the line and you should have put her life before yours!"  
  
"If I had then none of us would be here!! Armena was too frightened to actually do anything! I'm positive that she has never come across an orc, before!"  
  
This grabbed Armena's attention. Why wasn't I able to fight for myself? I could have stopped them, but for some reason I didn't. And what is an orc?  
  
"Gentlemen, please!" shouted Frodo. "This fighting has gone on long enough. Sorator, Armena is fine. I gave her the medicine so she could recover. It will take a while to work, though. Legolas does have a point. If he had died in the battle, he wouldn't have been able to help Armena." Armena. It may be painful at first, but you have to cope with it for a few hours. Rest, please.  
  
Armena seemed to hear his thoughts, but she didn't listen. She got up out of her chair, but her body was in pain. She grabbed hold of the table next to her, slowly limping towards them.  
  
"How did you manage to save her from death?"  
  
Legolas had to find a way to explain this. "It wasn't just Legolas who saved me."  
  
Armena had arrived in the room after what seemed to take forever. "My pendant was by my side. She helped me recover. Legolas just gave me something. Sorator…." Her legs became limp and she fell to the ground, only to see Sorator with his arms around her to support her. "Please, let me stand on my own." She said to him. Sorator moved back to where he was positioned. She saw the look on Sorator's face. "You are still upset about the other night, aren't you?" Sorator stayed silent. Legolas kept his head down. "I thought so. You need to let this go. It has happened. There is nothing I, nor you, nor even Legolas can change." She stopped, still in pain, and turned to Legolas and Frodo. "I need to talk to Sorator alone, please."  
  
"As you wish." Said Frodo. He left into his bedroom, waiting for Legolas outside his door.  
  
Legolas walked up to Armena and looked her straight in the eye. "I need to see the pendant. It's very important."  
  
Armena took it from around her neck and placed it in his hand. "Keep it safe," she said, before her legs went limp and she saw herself in Legolas's arms. "Please…" was all she had to say for Legolas to let her go.  
  
Sorator and Armena went into the living room, where Armena had just come out from her rest. She sat down in the chair that she slept in and Sorator sat on the floor, beside her. "I've figured out why I had that dream, the other night before I left."  
  
"You mean of the arrow piercing your heart?"  
  
"Yes. It meant that one of the dreams was meant to come true. My heart was pierced by the arrow of love when I kissed him, but at the same time, it was pierced with sorrow and heartbreak."  
  
"You love him?" he said, again reluctantly.  
  
"How can I?. I have just known him for a couple of days now and yet, I feel so close to him, like we shared something. I just can't put my finger on it."  
  
"I think it has something to do with that last dream you had."  
  
"Maybe…" 


	7. Rivendell

Chapter 7  
  
Legolas and Frodo were in the room, examining the little piece of silver, which had now become more radiant with color.  
  
"So this is the object you wanted to show me?"  
  
"Yes." He hung the pendant from the chain and held it about a few feet away from Frodo's face. "This is the pendant that has come from Armena's tribe."  
  
"But that tribe has been lost for centuries."  
  
"I know. I was there when it happened. Everyone died but that one girl in the other room."  
  
"Maybe it was meant for her to stay alive. What of her friend…um, what was his name?"  
  
"Sorator."  
  
"Sorator? THE Sorator?" he said, forgetting all his thoughts from before.  
  
"You know of him?"  
  
"Just about everyone in the village does. Though his name has not been used in so long, no one remembers what he has done. All I remember was that he was involved in the explosion that happened to the girl's tribe, before Bilbo was born. And that was over 120 years ago."  
  
"What about this pendant? Do you have any information about it?"  
  
Frodo took out a book from his bookshelf in the right side of his room. It resembled the book Armena had, but it was encoded with hobbit language. "It says that the pendant is passed down to the youngest daughter of the royal family. It's power needs to be harnessed by their 3000th birthday, or the whole world will be turned over to Mordor, but according to this, the girl is about 2900 years of age, give or take a few hundred years. That's really young for that of her peoples."  
  
"Why do the colors resonate?"  
  
"She must be a special breed. Her magic must be enhanced by some unnatural force…"  
  
"That must be the-" Legolas was interrupted by the door that had opened behind him.  
  
It was Armena. She walked in the room like she had wakened up from a nightmare. Her wound had healed nicely, but her body was still in pain. Sorator was behind her. "What…are…the orcs?" She fell out on the floor, but this time, no one came to catch her in time. Legolas picked her up before Sorator could move from the doorway. He took her up and laid her down on the small bed made for a hobbit.  
  
Legolas looked at Sorator and told him to come in to take care of her, but Sorator declined. He remained at the doorway. Armena's face beaded up with sweat. "Legalos, tell me…."  
  
"Orcs were once elves that have been corrupted by the force of the ring of power-" he started.  
  
"But orcs should not be in existence!" interrupted Frodo. "The ring of power was destroyed at Mt Doom!"  
  
"Apparently, this has nothing to do with the ring of power,' interrupted Sorator. He walked over and took a seat on the other side of Armena. "You told me, Legolas, that the elves were the ones who destroyed the village, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes as I recall."  
  
"Well, those elves must have been corrupted by the ring of power at that time. Either that, or they could have been corrupted by the rings given to them before the forging of the ring of power."  
  
"Legolas, Sorator has a point. I wasn't around when the Bilbo found the ring, and I wasn't around when the tribe was destroyed."  
  
"But that's impossible," said Legolas. "the three rings were only made for good, and had nothing to do with Sauron."  
  
Armena kept her eye on Legolas. "Do…you have…my pendant?" she struggled to say. Legolas took out the pendant out and placed it in her hand. Sorator gave a look to Legolas that no one seemed to notice.  
  
Suddenly, Armena grabbed both Sorator's and Legolas's hand and gave a scream. She squeezed both their hands so hard that they almost broke.  
  
"Frodo! Is this supposed to happen when she takes the medicine?" exclaimed Sorator.  
  
"This is not normal!" said Fordo, "Usually they only suffer a minor deal of pain, but her body must not be immune to the medicine. It's literally killing her slowly!"  
  
"Is there anything to counter it?" said Legolas.  
  
"I'm sure that there is something in Rivendell, but if she doesn't get it in time, she will die!"  
  
Armena lay there, screaming in pain, until her energy faded, and she blacked out. She had a new dream, including everyone in the room. She woke up, in front of a towering willow tree, She went inside, and saw a line of elves, including Galadriel, Elrond, and Arwen, all of which came from the royal family of the elves. Legolas, Frodo, and Sorator, stood behind her. Suddenly, all of the elves, including Legolas, bowed down to her. Her clothes changed and she suddenly turned up in a pink bubble. She floated to the top of the tree, which seemed to be as tall as 100 feet. The elves turned into orcs, rose up, and aimed some unidentified weapons at her. Sorator and Legolas tried to work together to stop them, but they were stopped by a barrage of darts. Frodo didn't do anything, but stand there with a watchful eye. Then, the darts were aimed at her. As soon as they hit her…  
  
She screamed. She lay there, unconscious, with Legolas and Sorator in pain. Frodo looked at everyone, bedazzled.  
  
"Frodo…"she said, but she blanked out. She began to turn cold and pale.  
  
"Legolas…! Why were we affected?" exclaimed Sorator.  
  
"It's probably because she held on to us. Her dreams are inflicting more pain on her than she can handle." Legolas closed his eyes tightly in concentration. Arwen, if you can hear me, we need your help. We need you to take us to Rivendell or we will all be dead. Please take all in this room to Rivindell…please…please…  
  
Armena woke up in a white bed, with the walls decorated with the greatest design anyone could imagine. Am I dead? Am I in heaven? Where is everyone else? Her clothes were replaced with a nightgown made of white silk. She got out of bed and stepped onto the balcony. She looked at the view of the beautiful white city with magnificent waterfalls that displayed rainbows as bright as the day. The sun greeted her as if it had not seen her in a long time.  
  
"So you're finally awake," said Frodo behind her. "You were asleep for nearly a week. The elves have provided a serum for you to recover. You should be just fine now."  
  
"Thank you Frodo."  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry about the medicine. If I had known that this would happen I would not have-"  
  
"Frodo, it's okay. What of Legolas? And Sorator? Are they okay?" she turned to Frodo.  
  
"Sorator was injured pretty badly, but he recovered in a matter of days. On the other hand, Legolas recovered quickly. They have waited by your side as you slept, hoping you would wake."  
  
Just then, Arwen, the elvin princess entered the room. "Hello Frodo. I am happy to see you again."  
  
"And I, you, my princess."  
  
Armena looked at both of them like the first time she had seen Legolas. "May I speak to Armena in peace, please?" said the elvin princess.  
  
"As you wish, Arwen." Frodo left the room to look for Legolas and Sorator.  
  
Arwen approached her with a peaceful smile. "So, Armena, princess of the Ancients. We finally meet." 


	8. Wounds Unhealed

Chapter 8  
  
Armena walked slowly over to her. "Are you the princess of the elves?" she asked, half frightened, half confused.  
  
"There is no need to be frightened. Legolas was the one who got you here."  
  
"How?"  
  
"He asked me. His mind is very well connected to the royalty of this family. Elrond, my father, received the message from me to retrieve you here."  
  
"How long have I been here?"  
  
"A week. You were in a deep sleep, near death even, when we got you here." She stopped and changed the subject. "Tell me of your last dream."  
  
Armena went over to the bed and sat down. She stared over at the beautiful scenery, then she began to speak. "I think I was home. I saw you and the other elves, Legolas, Frodo, & Sorator. All of you bowed to me and I floated in the air. Then, all of you but the three I was with… turned into orcs, badly hurt the others, and tried to kill me. Then, I ended up here."  
  
Arwen walked close to Armena and sat down beside her. "This Sorator you speak of, how long have you known him?" she asked her.  
  
"Ever since I can remember, considering that that's all I remember."  
  
"And all you remember was an explosion?"  
  
"How did you know that?" she said in astonishment.  
  
Arwen looked and smiled at the door, only to see Legolas waiting for her. He was in silver clothes. "I had a tip from a friend."  
  
"Legolas!" She ran toward him, embraced him, and started to cry. "I'm so glad you're safe." Legolas put his arms around her slowly, but surely, he was happy that she was awake.  
  
"When did you wake?"  
  
"Just a few minutes ago."  
  
"Do you feel any better?"  
  
"Yes, I feel better, thanks to you." She let him go and looked around Legolas. "Where is Sorator?" she asked.  
  
"He is outside, by the fountain. He really wanted to see you, just not with me around."  
  
Armena ran, past Arwen, to the balcony. She looked down and saw Sorator with his face in his hands. "I have to go see him."  
  
Moments later, armena was beside Sorator. He looked like he had lost his best friend. His right hand was wrapped with a cloth made cast, like Legolas. He stood up and turned to her. Then he ran over to embrace her in his arms. He began to cry.  
  
"How could you leave me like that?"  
  
"I never left you, Sorator. I've been with you every step of the way."  
  
He took her to sit down on the bench from which he came. "You need to tell me about this dream. I'm sure that it is why all this has happened."  
  
"I saw home, but I was attacked. Then Legolas and you tried to save me, but you were defeated."  
  
"Can you explain why we were hurt in this?"  
  
"It was probably the medicine. I was in so much pain I didn't know what to do. Then, the both of you were, sort of, connected to me, and you took the fall." Armena stopped, grabbed him, then kissed him.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, in confusion.  
  
"You were the first one to come to my rescue." They both smiled and continued talking. "Why didn't you come to my room?"  
  
This reason was because of Legolas. He was jealous that they had made a special bond greater than theirs, so he lied. "I was scared. Frodo told me you had finally woke, but it was too hard to believe."  
  
Armena looked into his eyes. "You're lying to me, aren't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You never came because of Legolas. That is the reason, isn't it? Tell me this. Why are you so apprehensive when it comes to him?"  
  
"He has won over your heart, has he not?"  
  
"Of course not, Sorator. No one has. I'm not ready for this, not until I fulfill my task. Sure, Legolas has done many things, and I'm sure you both are in love, but I cannot do this, at least not now." Armena walked to the direction of her room. Sorator remained there, with a heavy heart.  
  
Legolas and Arwen were in discussion of Sorator.  
  
"What was Sorator, and how is he so great?"  
  
"It is time you should know." Arwen got up and walked toward the balcony and atared at the beautiful scenery, then turned back to Legolas, who was already sitting on the bed, each hand holding th other and his elbows on his knees. "Sorator was the great prince of Armena's peoples from another family, and he was betrothed to her. He has no recollection of you, because both you and Armena met in secret. The day disaster struck, Armena had told Sorator that she had fallen in love with another."  
  
"This must be why he is so upset at me," said Legolas.  
  
"The night that you and Armena kissed brought a memory, though it is still suppressed because his subconscious still chooses not to remember. That was why he was captured by the goblins the first day that the two of you met."  
  
"But, from what I heard, Ancients have the ability to tap into dreams, be it necessary. Sorator has no had many-"  
  
"He has had none. He is only half Ancient."  
  
"What is his other half?"  
  
"Human. His father fell in love with a mortal human; therefore, he was born as a natural human has been born. He was the only one in his tribe, and he could not conceive the lives of another without the love of another… Armena, you can come out now." Legolas turned around to see Armena standing at the door. "I just came to get my clothes changed…" she said.  
  
"Very well," said the princess, "Legolas, I suggest that you leave the room. A lady needs her privacy." Legolas nodded and left out of the room, putting his arm on Armena's shoulder before he left out of sight.  
  
"Your clothes have been mended." Arwen open the closet door that Armena hadn't noticed until she actually looked. There, she pulled out a newly mended dress, that looked better than before. "I supposed you heard the whole conversation."  
  
"I did. Is all of that true?"  
  
"Yes it is. Though you don't realize it, you and Sorator were very close to each other. You just found a bond in Legolas that was greater than that of you and Sorator's."  
  
"I feel so ashamed. Do I have to choose between both of them?"  
  
"Your heart will decide for you." Arwen came towards her and sat on the bed with her. "Don't trouble yourself with mindless thoughts of love, not just yet. I know it's troubling. I had to choose between my immortality and the man I loved, Aragorn. Things will get better for you, I promise."  
  
"Will I be able to complete this journey? Are we close to the end?"  
  
"You are not close, but you are not far. The answer will come to you." 


	9. Why Are You Leaving Me?

Chapter 9  
  
Legolas looked around his home. Home at last, or at least my second home he thought. This place looks like it has grown even more magnificent than when I last saw it. He came to a clearing and found Sorator. He sat there and looked as sorrowful as the moment he saw Armena.  
  
"Sorator, we need to speak," said Legolas. He sat down next to him, avoiding physical contact.  
  
"You should be proud of yourself, Legolas. You have won over Armena's heart. There is no need to talk to me about your victory."  
  
"This has nothing to do with victory, Sorator. This is just about you and me." Legolas began again. "What is your problem with me? Do you think I am trying to take her away from you?"  
  
Sorator didn't answer the question.  
  
"She hasn't chosen anyone yet, nor does she have a need to choose. This journey won't be over for quite a while. Until then, maybe not even then, you need not worry."  
  
Sorator lifted his face from his hands and turned towards him. "Don't you think I know that? It's not you I'm worried about! It is she that I am concerned for. I'm afraid that all of this will eventually lead her to her grave, way beyond her time." He was lying and Legolas knew it.  
  
"We all are worried about Armena, but I don't think she is the only one you are worried about. I know you don't like the sight of me coming to her rescue, that is why Armena told you how she was saved instead of me."  
  
"How did you save her from being killed?" replied Sorator.  
  
"I… kissed her. It was the only way to save her." Legolas looked neither ashamed, nor embarrassed about what he had said, or done.  
  
Sorator got up and walked towards the fountain. "I think you shouldn't travel with us anymore. You are putting her life in jeopardy and I will not stand for it anymore."  
  
Legolas stood, hesitantly, and walked over to the fountain, a few feet next to Sorator. They were both staring at the fountain. "If that is what you wish," he started, "I will stay here with my people." He began to walk back to his room. "You should be happy, for you finally won." Legolas didn't want to say that last comment, but he felt it was what Sorator wanted to hear. Sorator just stood next to the fountain and stared at his reflection in the water. Was this the wisest decision? he thought to himself.  
  
Armena was changed up in her regular clothes and was still talking to Armena, when Frodo entered the room.  
  
"Miss Armena, Arwen, your meal is ready," he said.  
  
"Very well, thank you, Frodo," said Arwen.  
  
Two very stout elves came in with a most delicious meal, which was unidentified by Armena. There was meat that looked like pork, and an orange flower next to it. The only food she could recognize was the apple sitting on the side of the tray.  
  
"Arwen," started Armena, "what is this orange flower?"  
  
Arwen looked over on Armena's plate. "It is a delicacy that our people just discovered. It tasted like a vegetable, but inside, it has the sweetest nectar, inside and out this city." Armena tried to touch it, but sparks flew over to her finger. "You have to let it set to get the sparks out of it."  
  
"What are these cakes?"  
  
"Those are lembas. They give you energy, especially when your exhausted."  
  
As they were eating, Frodo entered the room. "Arwen, Elrond wished to see you. He says it's of great importance."  
  
Arwen got up and left the food on the table by the bed. "Enjoy your meal, Armena," she said as she left the room.  
  
Frodo entered the room and sat on the bed next to her. "How is your meal?"  
  
Armena swallowed before she could answer. "Delicious!" she never bothered to ask where it came from. All she knew was that as soon as she was finished, she would definitely ask for seconds."  
  
"So, did you find out anything about Sorator?" asked Frodo.  
  
This made Armena stop eating. "Actually, I did. He was a great boy in my tribe, but he was the only half-breed in it. In fact, he is the only half breed of anything I know."  
  
"Isn't Elrond a half breed?"  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Don't half breeds have unimaginable magic?"  
  
"Not to my recollection. I still don't know anything about my tribe, or my people."  
  
"Why don't you go talk to Legolas about it?"  
  
"Actually, that sounds like a very good idea. Where does Legolas sleep?"  
  
"Down the hall to the left."  
  
"Thank you." Armena got up from her seat and left the remainder of her food on the bed. When she left the room and turned out of sight from the bed, Frodo picked up the remainder of her food. Armena came back, peeked through the door, and said, "Put the food down, Frodo." Frodo put the plate down, folded his hands together, and gave an innocent little smile.  
  
At this time, it seemed that time had been flowing swiftly. It was already nightfall and the stars were shining brightly. Armena walked down the hall, which didn't look anything like a hall, but an overgrown balcony. She passed by many statues, and then came across the statue that held a broken sword. Legolas left his room, and was headed for the council of elves to tell of his return, when he saw her, holding the sword. "That, my friend, was the sword that the Dark Lord was slain with," Armena turned around with the start, "and all he did was cut the ring off his finger."  
  
Armena's heart began to race in her chest. "O, Legolas," she said, "you startled me. Can you tell me about my tribe again? There are still some things I don't understand."  
  
Legolas walked up to her and put his hands on his shoulders. "First, I need to talk to you about something. Will you come with me to the fountain?" Armena nodded. They walked down the 'hall' and down to the fountain, which seemed to be the longest walk that both of them had ever taken.  
  
Legolas took Armena by the hands gently, and led her to her seat on the bench. He buried his head in his hands for a moment, then lifted it up to smooth his hair back with his hands. "It seems I can no longer travel with you." He took a quick moment to think and said, "The council wants me to return to my position. I am not sure why, but I figure it would be best if I should stay, where I belong."  
  
Armena's face seemed to grow dark. Her eyes began to fill with tears. "I'm sure it is because of Sorator. He has persuaded you to stay here, hasn't he?"  
  
Legolas lied, but Armena was too upset to notice this time. "It's not like that. Sorator was happy that I came along. I just needed time to regroup with my homeland." He took his hand and rubbed the tears that were coming down her face. "Don't cry, Armena. You should be able to take care of yourself. I'll teach you how to become an archer, and Sorator how to use a sword. Everything will be okay."  
  
Armena still knew that Sorator forced Legolas to leave, but she was still upset at what she heard. "You can't leave the group, you just can't. You are the only one with the memory to lead us along the path to take."  
  
"I will guide you through your mission in heart, I promise."  
  
Armena forces Legolas's hand off her face and ran, crying. She cried, until she came across her room. She threw herself on the bed, face first, and cried some more. No one else came in her room that night, and her crying made her drift off to sleep.  
  
Sorator came in the room and saw her asleep, with the look of sorrow on her face. Why is she so sad? I know I should let Legolas back in, but…I just can't. This would make things even more difficult for the both of us. 


	10. Last Jests...

Chapter 10  
  
Armena had another dream, with just Sorator and Legolas. It was the same dream she had when she first heard about her people. After Legolas jumped into the mountain fire, she was attacked. It killed Sorator, but was then killed by a man in shadows. His hand, balled into a fist with something in it. As Armena reached for it, everything went white, then…  
  
She woke up and sat up in her bed as fast as she could. It's that same dream again. Does this mean that Legolas will come back to our side, or does this mean that he has fallen out of the group forever?  
  
The next day seemed like a funeral. Armena carried herself in total despair. Sorator came into her room, which took him a long time to find. "Are you ready to set off?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet. First I need to say my good-byes."  
  
"I'll wait for you."  
  
Armena went into Legolas's room and found the lone archer. He was dressed in his council's cloak and standing outside at his balcony. "I see you are taking off," he said.  
  
"I still wish you would come with us."  
  
Legolas walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. "My heart will always be with you." He kissed her on the forehead and walked back to the balcony.  
  
"Sorator, I am ready," she said, a few minutes after she left Legolas's room. "Shall we depart?"  
  
Sorator took her hand while they were in the doorway, but Armena pulled away. They walked down the hall and saw Frodo halfway there. "Legolas told me you were leaving. He told me to give Strike to you."  
  
"Strike?" said Sorator.  
  
"My old sword. My uncle Bilbo gave it to me when I went on my quest. It glows when there are orcs near, so it should be very useful." He handed the sword over to Armena.  
  
"Thank you, Frodo." She took it with sorrow still in her face.  
  
"I see you are still upset about Legolas's departure," said Frodo, "I'm sure this was a hard decision for him to make."  
  
Armena didn't say anything. She just walked off to the outside, Sorator following behind. O Sorator, thought Frodo, why do you make Armena suffer like this? She depends on Legolas for her safety & knowledge of her people. Why did you have to take that away from her?  
  
They left the city and headed on the road. Sorator led the way and Armena was not far behind. The whole time, Armena stared at the ground. She watched her feet as they treaded the rocky grounds, then she stopped.  
  
"Why did you tell Legolas to leave our group?" she said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Sorator. He was afraid of this moment.  
  
She looked up and had the feeling of anger displayed in her face. "I know you told him to stay behind. I just don't understand why."  
  
"I felt that his being here was putting your life in jeopardy. I couldn't let him stay."  
  
"I know that is a lie." She turned her back to him and continued. "His being here was the one thing that kept me alive, all this time." She paused. "I know why you didn't let him continue his travels with us."  
  
She turned her head around so he could only see half of her face. "It is because of me, isn't it? You didn't want Legolas around me because you felt he had won my heart."  
  
Sorator lowered his head.  
  
"I know that Legolas's actions are very convincing, but I told you that I was not ready to choose, nor do I intend to be. But your actions have just changed everything."  
  
"What are you saying, Armena?"  
  
"I'm saying that we are no longer friends. I don't care if you were anything part of my life before. Your jealousy has cancelled out everything you have ever done for me." Armena took her things and departed in the other direction.  
  
Legolas stood there by the balcony when Elrond and Arwen entered the room. Arwen walked until she was beside the lone elf. "Why have you not taken off with the other two?"  
  
"I felt like I was not needed. She needs to find this out on her own." He was still staring at the fountain on the outside.  
  
"This is not what you want, is it?" said Elrond. He just barely entered the room. "You want to be by her side, helping her in this quest, don't you?"  
  
"This is for the best," said Legolas.  
  
Arwen stepped closer to Legolas. "You do not know this, but they split up." Legolas turned his head to Arwen. "Armena knew about Sorator's words and broke their friendship. She knew that Sorator wanted Armena for himself."  
  
Legolas walked towards the bed and sat down. "What should I do?"  
  
"Go after her," said Arwen, "Make sure she is safe. Bring their friendship back together. Your place isn't here. Not yet. Just go and follow your heart."  
  
"It is not good for you to lie to yourself like this," said Elrond. "That will only cause more issues between you and your heart." Both Elrond and Arwen left the room. Legolas sat there for about half an hour, thinking about Armena and their friendship. Was my choice wise? Is her life more in danger with or without me?  
  
Without coming up with any answer, he changed into his normal clothes, took his bow and arrow, and left the room.  
  
Armena walked on with the sword hanging on her back. She pressed on with her pendant clutched in her hand. She made attempts to keep both Sorator and Legolas out of her mind. All she could think about was food, but she remembered that Sorator carried it. Damn she thought. I knew I should have bought some food with me.  
  
She took the sword from the package on her back and began cutting down some leaves and some wild plants. Then she made a fire from old sticks in the woods around her. She cooked the greens to the best of her ability and ate them. This food is worse than the food at home she thought. As she finished half of her food, she couldn't help to think about Legolas and Sorator. Why would you be so selfish as to prevent Legolas from traveling with us? Don't you care about the safety of this journey? Legolas…why didn't you stay and travel with us? Sorator does not control your life, and he knows I need you. I can't do this alone. I need help.  
  
Her sword sat down next to her as she ate by the fire. Suddenly, it began to glow. Armena looked around her but saw no one. There was no sound in the air and the ground was quiet. She stood up and looked around, and it was as if her senses had come back to her. The air grew cold and dark. There was a small rumble in the earth, and she could hear little squeaky voices, but she still saw nothing.  
  
An arrow was shot at her head, but she moved out of the way, before it came two inches close to her eye. The arrow hit the tree. First one orc came out, then two. Over the next few seconds, they seemed to multiply. There seemed to be at least a hundred.  
  
Armena looked around, but she didn't seem to panic like she would in a situation like this. She picked up her sword, and one of the orcs attacked. Somehow, she was able to stop it. She blocked the arrow aiming for her head and killed the orc by stabbing it in the chest with the sword. It didn't bleed regular blood, because it didn't bleed at all, but it stopped moving. Pretty soon, every orc began to attack, and as much as she could, she defended.  
  
She caught an arrow in her left arm, but she still pressed on. She caught another in the same arm. By this time, a quarter of the orcs have died. She caught an arrow in her left leg, and still she fought, but from the ground. More orcs died. One arrow happened to hit her in her right hand, the one with the sword, but still, she had the strength to press on. Finally, one arrow reached her shoulder blade, and she finally fell. All of the orcs gathered around her to finish the job. Armena lay there in peril. "…Help…" was the last word she said before the orcs attacked. 


	11. Legolas to the Rescue

Chapter 11  
  
Sorator walked on the other direction, food on his back and all. "I knew Legolas was going to be her choice. I knew that leaving Legolas behind would cause a problem, but if he stayed, all she could depend on was the safety of Legolas. I shouldn't have come along on this journey in the first place. She would have been better off."  
  
Suddenly, he saw, what looked like, a winged angel appear in front of him. It looked like the one he saw the day after Legolas and Armena had that moment. "Sorator. Prince of the Ancients." This caught the attention of the lone Sorator. "Armena is in need of a hero! Her wounds are becoming more deadly as we speak. She cannot fight the orcs alone!"  
  
Sorator dropped his head. "What can I do to help her? She no longer needs my help." He walked pass her but was stopped by this message.  
  
"I know you and Armena are going through rough times, but if you don't help her, she will die!"  
  
Sorator stopped walking. He paid no more attention to the spirit and ran as fast as he could to find her.  
  
Orcs were crowded around the helpless girl; they beat her with clubs and kicked her around until she looked barely alive. Then, out of nowhere, arrows were shot out of the sky. Each of them, one by one, drove through the head of the orcs that were the closest to her, also creating a barrier to keep other orcs away. A tall man jumped down from the trees, and started battling the orcs with his arrows. He killed half of them with one arrow, stabbing and slicing body parts off. The other half were killed with arrows shot to the head and chest. Pretty soon, there was a whole raid of orcs laid around the two. The man took the arrows from around Armena and went to her aid, when one more persistent orc ran behind the man with a sword above his head. The mystery man just took out an arrow, jabbed it to the back of him, then the orc fell in pain, and died.  
  
Armena could barely breath. Her wounds had traveled so deep into her body that she couldn't even move. All she could do was open her eyes. The image was blurry, but she chanced to see a familiar face.  
  
"Legolas…" she smiled. "I thought you stayed with the-"  
  
He put his finger on her lip. "Shh," he whispered. "This is going to hurt." He sat her up and broke the end of the arrow in her shoulder and pushed it through until it went through the other side of her body. She wanted to scream in agony, but she never had the strength. She could only whimper. Legolas did this with the other arrows until all the arrows were removed from her body. "That should be all of them." He took some medicine out from his sack and wrapped up the wounds until there were no more. Then he asked, "Why were you alone in the woods in the first place?"  
  
Armena barely lifted her head and softly answered "Sorator and I are no longer friends. I left his side because of his selfishness. He wanted me for himself."  
  
Legolas asked no more questions. He picked her up with the sword and put her on her back, and then he took off in the direction from which he came.  
  
Sorator ran through the woods calling Armena's name, but each time he got no response. He nearly gave up when he saw a familiar figure in the distance.  
  
"Legolas!" he shouted. "Is Armena with you?!"  
  
He took the injured girl off his back and laid her down on the ground. She began to breath hard. She seemed to be schizophrenic at the time. Her eyes had gone pale and white and she looked like she was having a seizure.  
  
"What happened?!" exclaimed Sorator.  
  
"Her body nor her mind can take anymore punishment. I don't know what's wrong!"  
  
Sorator was too frightened to be mad at him. He was upset at himself because he was the one who started this incident, at least indirectly.  
  
Armena seemed to go off into a trance. Her body was still shaking, until a spirit came out of her. Her body stopped shaking and it seemed as if she had died. Sorator sat there with his ear to her heart.  
  
"It's not beating, Legolas! Do you think she's…?" He stopped and looked at Legolas, for he looked as if he had been under a spell. Sorator picked Armena up and all the things that they came with, until they fell upon a cliff. Legolas recovered from his trance and Armena's spirit returned to her body. She felt a new strength come over her and jumped off Sorator's back. She walked to the edge of the cliff and saw nothing down there but a bed of liquid fire.  
  
"No! This cant be!" she slowly walked back until she bumped into Legolas. "This is the part where …I can't take it!" Legolas put her in Sorator's arms and walked towards the edge of the cliff.  
  
"I can feel a strong, familiar force down here. Sorator, come here. "Sorator set Armena down and told her, "Everything will be fine, I promise." Then he walked over to the edge with Legolas.  
  
"Hold your hand out and tell me if you feel anything," he said. Sorator did as he said with no second thought. "I feel it too," said Sorator.  
  
Armena sat down in the bush behind them, but a sensation came over her and she sat up. I feel something too.  
  
Legolas told Sorator that it was the item that he was searching for. "It's the anklet it had told you about," said Legolas. "I remember now. When Armena was taken away, I ran after her, and I dropped her anklet in here by mistake."  
  
Armena sat there, scared out of her mind. This cannot happen! This was the last dream I had, and I never saw Legolas again! Sorator is going to die and I will be alone! Why does it have to end like this?  
  
Legolas walked over to the frightened Armena. He stood in front of her for the moment and Armena raised her head. Then Legolas knelt down before her.  
  
"Armena. I am going to have to jump."  
  
"No! You cant! You'll die! I wont let that happen!"  
  
"I have no choice. There is something in there that belongs to you. If I don't get it, we cannot press on."  
  
"If you jump, you will die anyway!"  
  
"There is no other way! You cannot find your home without it!"  
  
"Listen to him, Armena." Sorator came along behind Legolas. "He is right. You have to let him go. Otherwise, we cannot press on."  
  
"You just have to believe that I'm still here in your heart. Just believe that I will be back. I promise you." Legolas kissed her on her forehead again, but Sorator didn't get mad like he usually did. Legolas got up, and took Sorator by the hand. "God speed, my friend," said Sorator.  
  
Legolas turned toward the cliff and walked toward the edge. He gave one last glance at the two. Sorator nodded, as did Legolas. He took one last breath and dove off the cliff.  
  
Armena screamed and cried. She ran towards the edge, nearly falling off, when Sorator came behind her to catch her. That was when she last saw him, as he plummeted to the bed of liquid fire. 


	12. Into the Pool

Chapter 12  
  
I don't believe it, thought Armena. My last dream came true! Legolas is really gone. He said that he would be back, but how can he return from a bed of liquid fire? It's just not possible! Armena's heart sank. Her one protector was gone, and there was nothing she could do, but wait. You promised that you will come back to me, and I will wait for that day. I will wait for your return, Legolas.  
  
The first day had come, and there was no sign of the warrior elf. Armena sat herself near the edge of the cliff with her head on her right knee and her left leg stretched out on the ground. She stared out in the distance hoping for a miracle. Sorator came by her side and offered her some food, but she refused. "I guess you are not hungry. I will save this for later."  
  
But later was still not a good time. She sat there, in the same position, staring out into the distance. The only thought on her mind was the fact that if Legolas does not return, she will perish with him. Sorator came around with the same dish, but it was late at night, and she still declined. "At least get some rest. You can watch out for him in the morning," he said, but Armena did not budge.  
  
The second day had passed, and Armena still sat there in the same position, with her eyes open, looking out at the distance. Sorator woke up and spotted her sitting by the cliff. "You need to get some rest, Armena. This isn't good for you."  
  
"No," she finally said. "I'm sure you would do the same thing if you were in my position."  
  
"At least have something to eat. I can see you are growing weaker."  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
But she sat there, in the same position. Not even the wind could move her.  
  
The next day, she stood up. She got no sleep, nor had a decent meal, but she still mustered the strength to stand. She peeked over the cliff to see if he was hanging from a branch or a vine, but she saw nothing but jagged rocks. Hours passed, and Sorator woke up again. He saw the sorrow filled girl, standing at the edge of the cliff. There is nothing I can say to get her to rest. She is absolutely fixated on finding this elf.  
  
This night, Sorator stayed up to keep watch on the weak girl. She began to get impatient, and called out his name.  
  
"Legolas!!" she started. Tears rapidly ran down her cheek. "Legolas!!" she called out again. Then she stopped. She sat back down, in the same position, at the same area of the cliff. She still kept herself awake, making sure she caught Legolas the second he returned.  
  
The next morning was the day she finally gave in to her weakness. She got up and began to shout the name, but this time, with little strength.  
  
"Legolas! You need to come back! I've been waiting for you… You… said …that you would…come back…if…I…" She began to fall, but Sorator reached her in time before she could fall to the bottom of the cliff. "You have used all of your strength," said Sorator softly. "You need an awful lot of rest."  
  
Armena lay with her head on the cloak he had given her on the beginning of the trip. He sat by her for the moment, and then he walked over to the edge where Armena had placed herself for the past few days. Legolas, please return, for Armena's sake. Her body has grown weak, and she has not eaten in days. If this continues, there will be a need for two memorial services. Just…return, for Armena.  
  
Armena woke up, still weak from lack of food. "Has he returned? Is he back yet?" She tried to get up, but her head began to spin. Sorator came to her aid and offered the food that she had declined many times before. She took a piece of meat and tried to put it in her mouth, but she was too weak to accomplish that. Sorator took the meat from her hand, and placed it in her mouth, and she chewed slowly.  
  
Sorator fed Armena for the past half hour, until her plate was empty. She began to drift off to sleep, when an arrow flew from out of the bush. It hit Sorator in his left shoulder blade. Armena got up as fast as she could, with the strength she had gained from her meal. "Sorator! Are you okay?" She saw the blood, oozing down his shirt as it reached his leg. "I have to take the arrow out, but it is going to hurt." She broke the end of the arrow, and pushed it out until it came through the other side, like Legolas had done for her.  
  
She set Sorator down to the ground gently, and walked over to the bush to see what had attacked her. The sword lay by Sorator, and I gave a faint glow. Armena peeked over the other side of the bush, but she saw an arrow pointed for her head. She backed up as far as she could until she reached the edge of the cliff. It looks like this is the end of the line.  
  
Just then, the creature dropped dead, face first, and a shadowed figure stood behind, his silhouette in the shape of a man armed with a bow and arrow. He stepped toward her and she instantly recognized who it was.  
  
"Legolas! Your back!" she exclaimed, weakly. She ran toward him, and gave him a kiss that only lasted for moments, but lasted for hours. Legolas put his right hand around her waist, because his left hand carried the bow, and he pulled her closer. That was the most beautiful moment she had shared with him, but it didn't last long because she felt weak and fell in Legolas's arm.  
  
"I have waited for you, night and day, without sleep. I knew you would come back."  
  
Legolas looked at her forehead. "You are pale. Have you not eaten?"  
  
She shook her head and said, "No, but I have waited endlessly for your return. Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
Legolas took out the diamond-stoned anklet off of his right wrist and put it on Armena's left ankle. Her strength returned to her, and she rose up from Legolas's arms. "Sorator has been badly injured. He needs medical care now."  
  
They both rushed over to the hurt Sorator, but his wound was still open, and blood had come from the open cut. Sorator was dying from loss of blood. Legolas tore off a piece of the cloak that Armena used and wrapped it around his wound, though blood was still seeping through the cloth, but slower. This prolonged Sorator's life, but only for a few minutes.  
  
The pendant became detached from Armena's neck and turned into the little fairy. She kissed Armena's upper lip and told her to give it to Sorator. Then, she gave Sorator a kiss on his lips, and slowly, the blood disappeared, and Sorator regained his strength.  
  
He looked at Legolas, and all he could do was smile. "The mighty Legolas has returned, and saved the life of his beloved," he said.  
  
Armena turned sharply at Sorator when she had heard the word beloved. "You are not still mad about he and I?" she asked, confused.  
  
Sorator just shook his head and smiled back. "I can see that you and Legolas were made for each other. My purpose is to accompany you two, to make sure you are both safe, but it seems that Legolas has been doing that for me." Legolas and Armena took a glance at each other and smiled, then grabbed both his arms; Armena took the right arm and Legolas took the left. They re-entered the woods and pressed on their journey.  
  
After a few more hours, they set up camp in a remote part of the woods. Sorator was asleep, and Legolas and Armena sat across from each other with the fire in between them. They both stared at each other, until Armena finally spoke.  
  
"How did you survive?" she said.  
  
"I heard your voice. Your thoughts were racing in my mind, and I just could not let them be lost." He stopped, stared at the ground, and continued. "I heard one of your thoughts saying that you would die if I never returned. I just couldn't let you do that. I love you too much to see you die for my sake."  
  
"Legolas, if you haven't returned, I would have died in your stead. I practically starved myself, knowing you were going to come back. My eyes stayed on that bed of fire until I lost my energy."  
  
Legolas got up and sat next to her. He looked at her and said these last words before he kissed her goodnight. "Your presence is what keeps me alive, and what will keep me alive. I live to protect you."  
  
Armena lay down further from the fire than from where she was sitting. Legolas gave her one last good night and he kept watch over Both Sorator and Armena. 


	13. Good Bye...My Love...

Chapter 13  
  
It seemed to be a restful night for Armena because she hasn't had any decent sleep in days waiting for Legolas to return with his prize. But this seemed to bring more sorrow on the girl, for she had another strange dream, this time graphic. She had traveled to the giant willow, accompanied by both Legolas and Sorator, but the scenery seemed cold and dark. Then she saw the two men, suspended in the air by some invisible force, gaping for air until they were no longer conscious. Armena dropped to the ground on her hands and knees and felt as if there were nothing she could do. In front of her, she saw nothing but a dark cloud, and a giant face appear in front of her that made her body feel like ice. As she looked at the two men, hanging at their last breath, she heard a high pitched, yet chilling, voice speak these words; "This is the price you pay for letting others meddle in your affairs. As your punishment, for all eternity, you will witness these two rot in HELL!!"  
  
Armena woke up, her face filled with tears. She looked over past the burned out fire and saw Sorator, still sleeping. She looked for Legolas, until she saw him, sitting with his back against the tree and sleeping. Just a dream, she thought. She glanced at the two sleeping men, and then looked at her inheritance- her anklet, and her pendant. I've put those two through so much turmoil. I do not want to be responsible for both their deaths, and their sufferings anymore. I have to leave them. She slowly stood up, and walked toward the sleeping Sorator. She placed her anklet in his hand, sealed it, and gave him a soft "Good bye." She walked over to Legolas and took off her pendant. She knelt down before him, but he stirred. Armena took special care in keeping him asleep. She placed the pendant in his hand, closed it, and said these words; "Legolas. You have protected me every step of the way, which makes this even more difficult to say." Tears came out of her eyes, and Legolas' head turned to hers. His eyes opened and he saw her with tears.  
  
"Armena, what is the matter?" he said as he wiped a tear falling down her face.  
  
This made what she had to say even harder, but she mustered up the courage to say, "I have to leave you. I need to find this out on my own.  
  
Legolas sat up straight and turned his waist to her. "You can't go! There are unimaginable things you will be up against."  
  
"I know… I know." She kissed Legolas on the forehead, and he instantly fell asleep again. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you, Legolas." she stood up, and gathered some of the food surplus, took the sword, and headed off. She took one last glance at the sleeping men, and gave them their last "good night".  
  
The next day, it started to rain. The sky was pitch black with clouds blocking out any sign of the sun. Armena, determined to find her destined home, ventured on, but in the duration of the storm, she became sick. So, she took out the cloak, wrapped it around her, and sat under a tree, apparently with a large enough rabbit hole to stay in. she had no where else to go. I need to get well if I want to venture on. I am no good if I am sick. Just then, lightning struck, but Armena saw nothing better to do than to stay put. If I move around, the lightning will hit me and my body will grow weaker with this illness, but if I stay here, the lightning will hit, and there will be nothing left for me. She stayed in her spot, and closed her eyes tightly, concentrating on her safety. Then, from nowhere, lightning was aimed for the tree…  
  
Sorator and Legolas woke up. Sorator found Armena's anklet clutched in his hand before he sat up, and Legolas found her pendant. Before Legolas could say anything, Sorator was standing over Legolas, giving him a worried look in his eyes. "Armena's gone!" he said.  
  
Legolas remembered what had transpired when she left. Though he remembered that she left for their safety, he contemplated on whether to go or to stay. He replied with, "this was her decision to leave. She wants us to stay out of harm's way." Then Legolas got up and shot an arrow at the tree next to the one he slept on. "Why did I let her go?" he yelled to himself.  
  
"Legolas," started Sorator, "This is not your fault. You couldn't have stopped her."  
  
"But I could have. I woke up when she told me, but then, some how, I drifted off to sleep again."  
  
"She could have put a spell on you, so you wouldn't follow."  
  
Legolas walked towards the place where the fire was lit. "We have to go find her. She will not survive without the things she has received."  
  
She sat there, mind in shock from what transpired. Nothing happened. I'm still here. She walked out of the tree stump and saw that there was a barrier around the tree. Nothing was damaged. She put out her hand and found that nothing fell. She felt no water, nor any moist air. I blocked out the storm. I should be safe for now.  
  
She sat there, and took out the book that she found at her home before she left. She opened it and saw Legolas and Sorator behind her, all standing in front of a giant willow tree. Just like in my dream, she thought. Until the rain stopped, she sat there and skimmed through the book, examining only the pictures, for all of them looked familiar. She looked through the book, and then she had a sudden flash of Legolas. My head! she cried. She had many more flashes, of Sorator, some other girls in the village, and her mother, her real mother. Though she only caught a moment's glimpse of her, her beauty matched that of Armena's. When she opened her eyes, she could barely se her mother in front of her. She reached out for her, but it was only an illusion, created by the flashes in her head. The storm ended. Armena could see the sun again. She gathered her things and set off, her spirits lifted.  
  
Legolas and Sorator were walking, when Sorator had flashed as well. Legolas stopped to aid the pained man, but Sorator pushed him down to the ground. His mind became corrupt with anger, and he blacked out. Black devil wings appeared from his back, his eyes grew from dark blue to glowing bright red, and a sword materialized in his hand. Legolas got up as fast as he could to his feet and armed his bow and arrow when the sword came at least a foot away from his face. "I know you don't want to make that move. This sword contains a deadly poison that can kill an elf with one swipe. Do the right thing and put… the… bow…DOWN!" he boomed. His voice seemed to be split between his and a high-pitched squeal. Legolas did what he was told, and he put his bow and arrow back where they belonged.  
  
Legolas looked on his wrist and saw Armena's anklet on it. He stood there, looking at him up and down, then he grabbed for the anklet, barely missing the blade of the sword. "I think I will keep this," he said. Sorator's wings retracted in his back and everything went back to normal as he hit the ground. Legolas went to his aid, making sure the anklet was not up for grabs. He said nothing to the fallen man, but he thought to himself as Sorator regained his strength. Could this have contributed to the incident at Armena's village? he thought. He helped Sorator up, and continued on his journey.  
  
"Legolas, what just happened? I was just walking and next thing I know, I'm on the ground."  
  
Legolas walked ahead of him, turned his head around and said, "It's nothing to worry about. You were just weak."  
  
Sorator just left the situation alone, and concentrated on his goal, finding Armena. 


	14. Bright Lights and Black Wings

Chapter 14  
  
Her future seemed bright as she traveled through the woods. For the first time in her life, she had seen an image of her real mother, right in front of her. She felt that she should search for her, but she also remembered that she was the only one to survive the explosion, besides Sorator. Pretty soon, she stopped thinking about her mother and started thinking about him. She never thought about how he survived the explosion until that very moment. It was dark and she took her things off her back. Maybe if I concentrate, I'll remember something, she thought. She sat there and concentrated with her eyes shut tightly, but after half an hour, all she got was a headache. Maybe I'm concentrating too hard. She opened her eyes, and saw an image projected in front of her. "This must be my home!" she said. She stood up, and suddenly, the scenery around her changed. She looked around her and saw a beautiful garden like meadow, and in the center of that meadow, she saw the giant willow in her dreams. She walked slowly towards the towering willow, feeling the grass on the bottom of her feet. As she slowly reached for the tree, she saw Sorator approach her. He was dressed in a robe of gold and he wore sandals. He took her hand, and held her tightly around her waist, with Armena struggling to release herself.  
  
"We were meant to be together, Armena. We were meant to be together. Tell the elf to depart from our home, and we will live together forever," he said.  
  
Armena struggled to release herself from Sorator's grasp, until his hand began to hurt hers. Eventually, Legolas came up behind her and grabbed Sorator's wrist, after he got Armena out of the way. "Let her go, Sorator," he said. His eyes displayed anger in them as he spoke.  
  
"Why should I?" replied Sorator. "She belongs to me." Armena became infuriated and attempted to say, "I belong to no one," but her words would not come out. She tried to speak once again, but nothing would come out. Legolas eased in closer to Sorator, until they wee eye to eye, and said, "She belongs to no one." You took the words right out of my mouth, Legolas, thought Armena.  
  
Sorator forced Legolas's hand off his, and then said, "That is not for you to decide. She is betrothed to me, and therefore, she is mine." Legolas just stood there, keeping Armena out of harm's way. Sorator rose in the air and grew black wings from his back. His garments became dark and a sword materialized in his left hand. Armena looked at that hand and realized that he had worn the anklet that she had given him before she departed. She tried to warn him, but she was still silenced. At that moment, Sorator flew down in full speed, and began to attack…  
  
Sorator concentrated on finding Armena, but he couldn't help to think about that black out he had had earlier on. The feeling he had when he was unconscious was very familiar, but at the same time, very foreign to him. "Legolas, there is something you are not telling me. What happened when I blacked out?"  
  
Legolas turned his head around slightly and said, "Nothing. Your energy was limited and you collapsed."  
  
"I know you are lying. I need to know what really happened."  
  
"It is best for you NOT to know."  
  
"How do you know what is best for me? My life is my life and I need to know!"  
  
Legolas stopped and approached him, his eyes mixed with anger and sorrow. "It is best for you not to know!" he said slowly. They both stared at each other for a moment, each with anger in his eyes, until they finally traveled on.  
  
Armena found herself on the ground, eyes closed. As she slowly opened them, she lifted her head, and raced to her feet. She circled in her position, but saw only the trees that surrounded her before. She held her head and looked like she was in distress. Did that really happen? Is that how this all started? Everything has gone blurry again. Her vision became skewed, and she passed out. The vision played over and over in her mind, but she could do nothing about it. Each time she tried to speak, nothing but her breath came out. She tried to wake, but she found herself getting cold. Why can't I move? Everything is getting cold! What happened to Sorator? Why does he have black wings? What's wrong with everything?! Her mind became lost in her home, her body, stuck on the ground. Moments later, her body lay still on the ground. No motion. No life.  
  
Sorator became infuriated with Legolas. I have a right to know why I blacked out, even though he does not want to tell me. He sped up to Legolas and grabbed his left shoulder and said, "There has to be a real reason to why I blacked out!! You have to tell me, and we are NOT—"  
  
"I couldn't tell you," interrupted Legolas, "because that was one of the reasons that she was even harmed!!" Sorator let go of his shoulder, and looked puzzled, anger and confusion running in his brain.  
  
"What do you mean that I have harmed her?"  
  
Legolas walked away and sat on the ground. "You were corrupted by her anklet. Why did you put it on?"  
  
"You never said there was any harm in wearing the anklet. It seemed like no harm."  
  
Legolas, still angry, replied, "You never put on jewelry that of the youngest daughter. Your mind will be put under a spell that nothing can break it. The only way out of it is death."  
  
Sorator walked over to Legolas and sat down next to him. "It is time I knew," he said. "What of my past is so familiar to you?"  
  
Legolas turned slowly to Sorator and began to explain. It took him a long time to find the right words, but he finally said, "You are one of the survivors of Armena's peoples. The only reason you had no memories was because you were the only one who is half human. You are the only half-half being on this plain, and your human mind became corrupted by the anklet that you wore." He paused for a second, and then kept speaking. "Your lust for Armena's hand grew far more than her people could handle. You became jealous that…" He stopped. Sorator never had to ask what for because he already knew. Then he continued with, "Your human self created this other being that eventually lead to the destruction of your home."  
  
"There's one thing I don't understand, though," interrupted Sorator, "what does this connect to the elves, or orcs as they were?"  
  
"This, I am not sure. I still don't see a connection between you and the orcs, though it is starting to piece itself together."  
  
Legolas felt a cold wind brush across him, a wind that was almost…dead. He took out the pendant, and saw that it wasn't as colorful as it had grown. It wasn't even as bright as the day Armena had found it. The pendant was pale and gray, and getting dimmer by the second. He took out the anklet and saw that it was turning from diamond to rhinestone. Slowly, it went through the process of turning to rock. He stood up quickly and said, "Something's wrong! Armena is in trouble!"  
  
"Sorator stayed to the ground. "How can you tell?"  
  
"I can feel it in the air. It's so cold and dark."  
  
Sorator rose up to his feet. "But, how can we tell which direction she is in? She could be miles from here and it could take us days until we find her!"  
  
Legolas closed his eyes. After a moment he saw Armena lying on the ground, pitch black. He heard the words "…help…me…" come from a faint voice in the distance. "This way!" He pointed, and then he headed west, where Sorator followed. As the two of them ran, the air became colder and felt heavy. "she is fading7! If we don't hurry, there will be no more but a heavy corpse."  
  
Sorator stopped running. He felt the same cold feeling in the pit of his stomach, but it seemed to grow colder as time passed. Legolas stopped in his tracks. Half conscious, he fell to his knees, then the same black wings protruded from his back. Though his other being fought with him, his real self stayed conscious. "We have to hurry," he said, "or none of this world will exist anymore." He took flight and caught up with Legolas. He grabbed Legolas' shoulders, and they flew as fast as they could, though the other being in Sorator bean to grow stronger by the minute. 


	15. A Speck of Hope

Chapter 15  
  
Armena lay there, yet again helpless, struggling to wake up from this nightmare. Each time she tried to speak, there was nothing but silence. Each time Sorator began to attack, the vision stopped and began to repeat itself. She even tried to move, but all she could feel was cold. Her body grew cold and pale, and it became harder and harder for her to move an inch. Her body steadily grew colder…and colder.  
  
Armena had one last vision. She saw Legolas and Sorator in it. She saw the same image that she had seen since she fell to the ground. But this time, things were different. "Legolas, look out!" The words she had been struggling to say have finally parted her lips. Legolas took out the sword, Strike, and blocked Sorator's attack. There was a blindins flash of light, then where Sorator stood was nothing but air. Legolas turned around and walked toward Armena. He touched her face and she said, "What happened? Where are we?" Legolas walked slowly closer, and said softly in her ear, "Everything's okay now. You're home." At these words, Armena fainted, and found herself in Legolas's arms.  
  
Legolas found the girl, lying with a cold, dark complexion. He bent down to her and out the anklet on her left ankle and the pendant around her neck. Then, he took her up in his arms. He could feel her cold body growing warmer, and he saw that her possessions were regaining texture. Her eyes slowly opened, and she saw a blurry image before her.  
  
"Armena, are you okay?" said Legolas. "What happened?" Armena slowly turned her head to him, her eyes still half opened. She gave a faint smile and said "Everything's okay. We're here," she said slowly. "I'm home."  
  
Her pendant grew bright, like the sun, and then to full color. The scenery around her changed into a colorful meadow, and the air seemed to grow peaceful. There were trees that seemed to be at least some ways away. Her pendant began to shine bright, and it returned to a full, vibrant color. Armena could feel her body rise from Legolas's arms, and her clothes changed to that of the pendant's. In her back, clear, rainbow, butterfly wings protruded from her back, and she regained full consciousness. Legolas's clothes changed from his regular pine green attire to the silvery garments he wore at Rivendell after he was healed. He looked around in confusion, until he saw a towering willow in the middle of the meadow. As he walked towards it, Armena descended until her feet gently hit the ground. She followed him, walking slightly faster, and looked at the tree. Her eyes filled with confusion, hope, and at the same time, fear. Just like my dream, she thought. she was only feet away when she reached out her hand. She almost touched the tree, feeling a familiar force, when she stopped and had a sudden thought.  
  
"Sorator!" she said. "Where is Sorator? Shouldn't he be with you?"  
  
Sorator lay on his front, his body filled with pain and his face filled with anger. He felt resentful because the relationship that Legolas and Armena shared had grown to more than he could handle, and he could stand it no longer. Why did I let him go off? What's wrong with me? He contemplated on whether to accept their relationship, or do anything to stop it. His back was filled with blood, because his wings retracted while he was half conscious. He got to his hands and knees, and as soon as a tear dropped, it seemed to spread across the forest until it turned into a beautiful field. He looked around, and saw a towering willow. He tried to get to his feet, but he could not hold up his own weight. He heard a female voice in the distance, but he could not see her. There was an image that looked oddly familiar, but with a few changes. Who is this woman? Why do I feel like I know her? The only clue he had to her true self was the voice that called out "Sorator! Sorator!"  
  
Armena looked frantically through the meadow. "Sorator!" she called, until she saw him, down on the ground. She ran, hard and fast. The closer she came to him, the more pain she seemed to be in, but that didn't seem to bother her because she still ran at full speed. She stopped and fell to her hands and knees next to him. "Sorator," she said, "where have you been? When I woke up, the only one I saw was Legolas." She looked at his back and saw blood, now turned dark and hardened. "What happened to your back? Were you attacked?"  
  
Sorator looked toward the frightened girl. "Don't worry. I'll be fine," he said. Those words made Armena upset, but before she could say anything, Sorator said, "You need to get some rest. You had a long journey."  
  
Legolas came up behind her and touched her shoulder. Go get some rest. I'll show you where to go. Armena got up, walked ahead, and waited for Legolas. He took Sorator's shoulder, and supported him on his. "We all need a well deserved rest."  
  
Later that day, Armena found no need to rest. Her energy had grown to its full potential and she saw no need to sleep. She looked behind her and saw no wings. She walked forward and stared towards the towering tree, which looked almost as tall as a mountain.  
  
She made sure both the men were asleep. Sorator lay near the hovering vines and Legolas lay with his back against the tree on the other side. She reached out to touch it, when she felt a warm air pass her. She looked around, but saw nothing, but when she turned back-  
  
"Hello, Armena," said a spirit, which was right in front of her. She became startled and fell to the ground on her backside.  
  
"There is no need to be frightened. I'm not here to harm you," said the spirit.  
  
By this time, Armena was able to get a good look at her. She looked almost exactly like her, kind of like the image she saw in the woods when she departed. Her hair was slightly longer, and there were angel wings protruding from her back. "You must be…"  
  
"Your mother. I have watched over you on your journey."  
  
Armena sat there, her mind still in shock. She slowly rose to her feet, but as soon as that happened, her feet left the ground and the same butterfly wings protruded from her back. "What is happening?" she asked. "Why do I have wings?"  
  
"That is how your people were, but they were never used. You were the only one to actually harness its power." The spirit looked toward Sorator. "You are in grave danger."  
  
"But…why?"  
  
"Sorator's subconscious has been corrupted. As soon as the anklet was put on him, his power was harnessed, but not as expected."  
  
"I'm afraid I don't follow."  
  
"You do know that Sorator is a half breed, right?" Armena nodded. "His human self has created a whole new breed of beings. Humans have been easily contained within certain objects. That is how the ring wrathes came to be."  
  
"Mother…what does this have to do with anything?"  
  
"He was the one responsible for the destruction of your city. He and the orcs have teamed up to get rid of us."  
  
"I heard Legolas say that the elves were the ones who destroyed our home."  
  
"You have to remember, that orcs are elves that have been corrupted. You need to take caution." She traveled over to the sleeping Legolas. "Legolas should take care of you."  
  
"Mother, I have one more question. How did Legolas become a part of my life?"  
  
"I am sorry, but my time on this plain has run out. I will see you soon. Farewell, Armena."  
  
"Mother, wait!" but the spirit was gone. The wings in Armena's back were gone and she found herself on the ground before she could realize she was on her knees. She stood back up, and held her hand out to the tree, but instead of getting nothing, as soon as she touched it, BOOM!! 


	16. Of Words and Stories

Chapter 16  
  
Legolas lay there, his mind half conscious. He dreamed of Armena, and how he would have lost her if he hadn't found her in the middle of the wood. He felt happier, knowing that he had found the girl's home and that she was safe. He also resented the fact that her love was to be the corrupted Sorator. Nonetheless, he was at peace until…he heard a scream.  
  
He woke up and looked around. He walked around the tree, until he saw the girl on her knees with her face in her hands. Legolas rushed to her to comfort her.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Armena was frantic. She tried to speak, but her words became scrambled with her sobs. "I saw it…m-mother…wings…the tree…the explosion…I cant—"  
  
"Armena! It's going to be okay." Legolas was struggling to calm the frantic girl down, until she stopped. "Tell me what happened."  
  
"I saw…her…my…mother…She said…Sorator was…a threat." She stopped and looked up at the tree. "I saw the…explosion." She began to calm down. "I saw you, but I didn't see Sorator."  
  
"Everything is okay now. That happened centuries ago. It's over-"  
  
"NO!" She broke away from Legolas, stood up, and stared up at the towering tree. "Something is going to happen. I can feel it!" She backed away until she came upon the hanging vines. Then she ran outside, only to see a set of nicely rounded houses. The city had appeared before them, as if nothing ever happened to them. There were lights in the windows, and it was dark out. She ran ahead, and saw a grand house, somewhat like the houses in Rivendell.  
  
All Legolas could do was look on at the confused girl. He turned around and stared at the tree. He started to touch it, but when he did…  
  
Nothing. He felt nothing but the bark off the tree. He saw nothing but its brown texture. He could not see why she was so depressed. But just then, he heard a voice call his name behind him. He turned around, but saw nothing. "Legolas," said the voice. I know that voice. It's her.  
  
"You are correct, Legolas," she said. "Armena just had a vision of the future. And it does have something to do with your new found friend, Sorator."  
  
Legolas was still looking around. "What about Sorator?"  
  
"He is involved with the next tragedy at hand, unless you can set things straight. Armena needs your help now more than ever."  
  
"What can I do to help her?" but the voice didn't reply.  
  
Legolas walked towards Sorator, whose wounds have healed over night. "Sorator, wake up. We have to go."  
  
"Where?" Sorator had wakened up, but he was still half sleep. "What happened?"  
  
"Armena went back."  
  
"Back where? There isn't any place out here for miles."  
  
"Home."  
  
Armena walked into the giant house, which looked like a royal palace. There were engravings on the walls that Armena could not understand. When she came to the head of the hall, thee was a parchment that had these words:  
  
The one who bears the pendant  
  
And the one who holds the diamonds  
  
Shall be forever ruler  
  
If they can harness the power  
  
For who ever fails to harness the power  
  
Will bring great destruction to this world  
  
Armena could not understand this, because she had never read anything like thig. She looked on towards the bottom of the parchment, which said:  
  
If one chooses to wear the diamond  
  
They will be put  
  
Under great torment  
  
Where they will be forces  
  
To life a life  
  
Of hell.  
  
She went over the parchment over and over, until her head started to hurt. "I can't figure out what this stuff means. I'm sure it's elvish, but I've only seen a few words. I wouldn't know if this were to help me or hurt me if my life depended on it. Just then, she heard someone enter.  
  
"That's Quenyan elvish. It's very hard to understand." Footsteps approached her, but she was just concentrating on the parchment. Then she saw Legolas approach her. "Let me see this." He read the parchment, then gave a short gasp.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Huh…O Nothing." He took her hand and said, "You really need to get some rest.  
  
That night, it was easier for Armena to sleep, but just barely. It was filled with assorted dreams that seem to deal with her current situation. She had another dream, but with only Legolas. They were at a grave that had Sorator's name on it. They both paid their respects, but then, Armena left off. Legolas took out something from his pocket. He called out for Armena and she stopped. Legolas took out a gold ring that had the engravings 'please be mine forever.  
  
Then she found herself in the middle of a huge storm. She found no way to go, and there was no one there. The wind knocked her over, but Legolas wasn't there to help her. A hand reached out for her, and as soon as she grabbed it, she realized that Sorator was the one that came to her rescue.  
  
The last dream she had was with all three of them. Legolas rescued her from the explosion, but there was no sign of Sorator. Moments later, she regained consciousness. She saw that Legolas was tending to the hurt Sorator, who was caught in the explosion. She rushed to his help, and as soon as she touched him, there was a blinding flash of light.  
  
"Armena, wake up!" she heard. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Sorator and Legolas beside her on the bed. She began to feel a pain in her chest.  
  
"What?" she said weakly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Sorator.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.  
  
"You have been asleep for three days straight!" exclaimed Legolas.  
  
"That must explain the three dreams I had. They were very awkward."  
  
"What did you see in those dreams?" asked Sorator.  
  
"It's very faint, but I do remember seeing both you and Legolas… and the explosion!" 


	17. Premonitions

Chapter 17  
  
Both the men looked at her. Armena started to feel pain as Sorator came even closer, but neither of them seemed to notice. Then she started. She told them every detail, from the setting to the color of clothes that they wore, not that it mattered. They both listened, with open ears, and as soon as she finished explaining, she plopped down on her bed. I just don't get a break, she thought.  
  
Sorator took her hand, which was clutching her chest. Armena could feel more pain come toward her. "Let go!" she said.  
  
"Why?" he said, "What happened?"  
  
This time Legolas took her hand. "I think your hurting her."  
  
"I have done nothing but touch her hand."  
  
"I think it has something to do with what happened," said Legolas.  
  
Armena looked up at them. "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, Armena," said Legolas. Go back to sleep."  
  
"No! I need to know!" but Legolas just gestured for he and Sorator to leave the room. Armena sat there yelling at them, "Why musnt I know?"  
  
But Legolas just left the room, with Sorator right behind him. Armena got up, but when she tried, the pain in her chest began to worsen, so she returned to her bed. What's happening? I thought this place was in ruins. And why wont they tell me what the hell is going on?  
  
"Something's wrong," said Legolas.  
  
"What?" said Sorator in confusion. They were both in the grand hall looking at the writings on the wall.  
  
"The last time, this place was in ruins. No one from her family was alive, but you. This is really strange."  
  
"Whats so strange about this? Isn't this her- I mean- our home?"  
  
"Yes, but…who in her family built it? In fact…the only thing that survived the explosion was…the parchment!" Legolas ran back towards the end of the hall and looked at the hall. He saw the same writings he had seen before. Sorator came closer and started to read it.  
  
"I think I can understand some of it. Power…great destruction…torment…I don't see the connection." Legolas was analyzing the pamphlet when he found a small message at the bottom saying you are in danger. You must leave now.  
  
"Danger? This wasn't here before."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look at this!" but when he pointed to the message, nothing was there.  
  
"I don't see anything."  
  
"I'm sure I saw it." Legolas looked long and hard, but he continued to see nothing. "I'm sure."  
  
Moments later, Armena lay back in bed. She looked at the images in front of her, but it all seemed too unbelievable to be true. As she looked, she saw a door leading to the outside. As she crept out, she saw yet another flash of light, and something pierce her chest, then she fell back.  
  
Legolas heard a thud in her room, and rushed to her rescue. He ran in the other room, and, as usual, Sorator followed. He found her, with her hand still clutched to her chest, breathing heavily. Sorator tried to come closer, but Armena grew more painful. He stepped back.  
  
"What's wrong?" said Legolas. "What happened?"  
  
Armena had trouble breathing. "Something's wrong. Something attacked me, but I didn't see who, or what."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'm quite sure. Legolas." she let go of her chest, and fell limp. Legolas took her up in his arms, and put her in the bed. Then she spoke again. "Why is all of this happening all of a sudden? I fainted several times, got shot in many different places, and I cant get close to my best friend. What has been wrong with my life lately? All of this happens in a few days?"  
  
"I don't know what's going on. Everything just…happened. I wish I could answer that for you."  
  
"I wish I could," said Sorator, with much sorrow on his face. This time, he bothered not to go near the sickly girl. She was breathing hard. He turned to Legolas. "I think I should leave."  
  
"No, don't go," said Armena.  
  
"What reason do I have to stay here?"  
  
"Why not? You were the one who came to help me in the first place. So what you were a deranged lunatic. That was in the past. This is now." Armena sat up in the bed. "All of that's changed now. You're different..."  
  
"No, it hasn't," interrupted Sorator.  
  
"What do you mean…? I don't understand…"  
  
"Armena, I…" he started, but Legolas signaled him to stop. Sorator held his head down.  
  
"You what? What is it?"  
  
"O, nothing. Forget about it."  
  
Armena felt slightly better, but only slightly. She laid herself down, and looked up at the ceiling. I really need a break. Why is this all happening to me?  
  
After all that, she slept- or at least tried to, even without any food, though she seemed to find it really hard to do. Instead, she looked around the room. She saw things she never noticed before. First, she saw paintings, most of which looked like her. The furniture was very elegant, just like that of Rivendell. She looked out the window, and saw a few little children playing. They all stopped and waved to her, and she waved back. She turned her attention to a white dresser, which was by the door in front of the bed. She saw vast amounts of jewelry, and one very pretty ring, which seemed to look like it had some inscriptions on it, but that she could not make out. She picked it up, put it on, and found it to be the right size. After a while, she put it back.  
  
She sat on her bed, and took off her pendant and her anklet. Each of them she looked at with a close eye. She twirled the diamond anklet around her left forefinger for a second, then threw it up and caught it with her right hand.  
  
Then she looked at the pendant. She set the feet on her finger, and it began to twirl on its toes on her left hand. This made Armena feel less frightened and more pleasant. She smiled. It began to fly and dance around, and this made her even happier. The pendant's clothes changed color every second, and every few minutes, gave texture to the room.  
  
This little act went on for about a half hour, until finally it landed back on her left hand. The little pendant bowed, then it fell out. Armena looked sad. Is the little fairy dead? She tapped it with her right pinky finger, but it remained unmoved.  
  
"Legolas!!" she cried. "Something's wrong."  
  
Legolas walked in. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Look…" She held up the pendant to Legolas. He grabbed it gently, and examined it. Then he sat down next to Armena on the bed.  
  
"What happened?" he said calmly.  
  
"Well, she- um, it, started to dance around in the room, then it bowed and collapsed. I don't know what's wrong." Legolas just sat there and examined it. Then she spoke again. "Do you think this in an omen?"  
  
"Might be…. This can't be good."  
  
Armena rested her head on Legolas's shoulder, and Legolas put his arm around her. Then she got up, and thought she could feel something. "Something's wrong. Now, this doesn't feel right." She looked through the door and saw Sorator looking at the parchment with his head held low. 


	18. It's Happening

Chapter 18  
  
Armena looked at Sorator, with his head hung low. Sorator went over and over the parchment, but he couldn't make heads or tails of it. He turned away, and began to cry. Armena started to get closer to him, but she stopped, knowing she was going to be in pain. Legolas looked up, and walked towards Sorator past Armena. He tried to comfort Sorator, but it seemed that nothing was helping.  
  
Armena still looked around the room. She still had that constant feeling of doubt. She took yet another tour of the room, and picked back up the ring. She looked at it closely, and found it to be slightly different. The color seemed to be changing slightly, like the room did when the pendant began to dance. She stared at it, until she seemed to have a vision in front of her, as if it were a hologram. She saw an image of Sorator, and as it slowly faded away, she saw an image of Legolas. The image slowly came closer to her, until it was about to speak.  
  
"Hello" it said. This startled Armena and she dropped the ring. When she picked it back up, she thought she saw some inscriptions on it, but she could not make them out.  
  
Legolas was trying to get through to Sorator, but there was no luck. He tried for about a few minutes, with "is there something wrong," and "is there something your not telling me?" He got up and started to run away, but Sorator started.  
  
"Why wouldn't you let me tell her?" he said.  
  
Legolas hesitated and turned around. "She does not need to know."  
  
"Why doesn't she need to know!?" exclaimed Sorator. "Why can't she know this?"  
  
Legolas turned around and answered… "Because she is not ready."  
  
"How exactly do you when she will be ready?" He stood up. "How exactly do you know when she is ready to hear what I have to say? It always seemed to be you that's doing all the talking, but when I try so supply an it, I'm left out in the dark. How can you explain that?"  
  
Legolas's face was angered, but to Sorator, he seemed calmed and unmoved by Sorator's words. "Because I can read it in her face. I can see it in her eyes." He began to walk towards Sorator, and he remained unmoved. Legolas continued. "She puts up a front because she wants to show she is strong, and I know she is, but deep down inside of her, she doesn't want to know. I'm sure, in her heart, she would rather be with the mother that she has known for years." Sorator's stern face was removed from his face, and Legolas continued. "You may have known her for several years, but I knew her for several hundred years. Even though you lived close to her, I had a chance to live even closer to what happens to be the most beautiful girl I have seen, even fairer than an elf. If you think you feel bad, try living a life where the one you love has forgotten about you for hundreds of years."  
  
Sorator looked more upset. He hung his head low, and answered, "I do have a right to feel bad. The woman I grew up with has fallen in love with an elf she has never seen in her life for as long as she could remember. You may have protected her for some time, but you stole her away from me- in the last life and in this one. Don't you tell me that I haven't felt pain, because I know I have. And you do too." He turned his head toward the room where Armena was, and he saw Armena looking through the doorway. Sorator walked towards the main doors to the building and exited. Armena looked at Sorator, then at Legolas.  
  
She held he ring behind her back and walked towards Legolas. "What's that behind your back?" he asked. She held out her hand and there was nothing in it. There was an expression of shock, but only for a few seconds. She went to Legolas and put her hand on his chest.  
  
"I saw you," she said.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Legolas.  
  
"I saw you and Sorator, right in front of me. First, he was there, but then he vanished. Then you were there, and that's it."  
  
"How?"  
  
Armena hesitated. "I'm not entirely sure…"  
  
She took Legolas to the main doors and took him outside. Sorator wasn't there, but neither of them seemed to notice. She took his hand and held it out. "Do you feel that?" she said.  
  
"Yes," said Legolas. "I do…"  
  
She let go of his hand. "Something is wrong here. The air…it's not right."  
  
Legolas held his head to the sky. "The sky seems to be in an uproar also. Something is definitely going to happen."  
  
"Would you happen to know what that might be?"  
  
"To tell the truth, I really wish I knew. But whatever it may be, this place will be no more."  
  
Armena took one last good look at the city while she thought she could still see it. She looked up at the sky, and saw it as clear as day. The people seemed to be very peaceful, and everything seemed to be tranquil, but she knew that something was wrong. She got closer to Legolas and he took her in his arms. Tears began to run down her face as she buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Is there something the matter?" he asked.  
  
She shook her head from side to side, and then turned her head towards the city again. When she started talking, instead of sounding terrified, her voice was serene. "I've only been here for so long, and it is already about to go. I don't want to leave all of this." She turned her face toward Legolas's face. "I don't want to leave you." She crept in closer. "I love you." She kissed him, and he kissed back. But a breeze blew, and Armena jerked herself away.  
  
Her head started pounding with visions, mostly of past dreams. First she saw the arrow pierce her heart. Then she saw the kiss she shared with Legolas the night after they set out. She saw the people that turned into orcs and nearly killed her. Images of her and her mother popped up frequently. The three dreams she had within the building popped up, with the ring growing steadily in her mind. Sorator's face seemed to cause pain to her every time she saw him. Even images of Frodo popped up, with Strike, and the extra food.  
  
At last, she saw Legolas, Sorator, and herself. It was the very same image she had seen when she first saw her home. Sorator went through the same possessive notions he went through before. But this time, instead of the flash of light and the disappearance, all of them were knocked to the ground and everything was engulfed in flames. Then she finally fell out.  
  
Legolas had her hand when she came to, and everything seemed to grow slightly darker.  
  
"Armena, what just happened?" asked Legolas.  
  
Armena looked around frantically. "Where's Sorator?"  
  
"Why?" asked Legolas, lifting her to her feet. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's going to happen. And Sorator is no where to be found. We have to find him before it is too late." Then she ran off, and Legolas followed. 


	19. The Duel

Chapter 19  
  
Armena searched for a few minutes, until he found Sorator. He was sitting by the giant willow tree on his knees. She walked around, and saw a knife in his hand piercing his forearm. Armena walked towards him, but only slightly.  
  
"Sorator! What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
Sorator didn't answer. He was steadily cutting his right forearm with the blade. Armena looked at the blade, and saw that it was the Elvin-smith blade, strike, though it seemed smaller.  
  
"Put the sword down, Sorator." But he still didn't listen. "Please, Sorator. Put the sword down."  
  
Legolas walked near him, and knelt down. He looked in his eyes. Then he saw his wrist. "He can't hear you, Armena." He stood up. "He has it again."  
  
"Has what?" asked Armena.  
  
"He has your anklet, and is wearing it as a bracelet."  
  
"Is there anything that's supposed to be wrong with that?"  
  
"He's not supposed to. He has been corrupted. I don't think there is anything we can do but try to remove it from his arm, but who knows how long he has worn it. It may be too late."  
  
Armena looked troubled. She turned her attention away from Legolas and listened outside the willow. She heard raindrops.  
  
"The rain…it's not normal," she said. She stood as Legolas walked up and pushed aside the vines towering from the tree. He saw the houses disappearing, and the people were screaming in agony. Legolas backed away.  
  
"The people are changing!"  
  
"Into what?"  
  
"Orcs…" they heard from behind them. It sounded as cold as ice, and it seemed to be split between a regular man and a hiss of a snake. Legolas and Armena turned around slowly, and saw a man clothed in black. He had wings protruded from his back as if they had come directly from a dragon, but it spread across the tree. His hair grew longer, and as it grew, it seemed to look filthier. He rose to the top of the tree and raised his head to the sky. Then he looked down, and he no longer looked like Sorator, but like an Elf crossed over to the side of the Dark Lord.  
  
"Sorator???" cried Armena. "What has happened to you?"  
  
"I am no longer the Sorator you were supposed to love, but I am now the Sorator who you have loathed and cursed…the Sorator you had abandoned for a stray elf. I am no longer the Sorator whom you have sought to be by your side, nor was I ever. Your torment has bought pain upon me, and that, my dear Princess, that cannot be healed."  
  
"Sorator!!" cried Legolas. "Sorator, we are not against you. You think out of your head, and that's going to get you killed!"  
  
"SILENCE!!" shouted Sorator as he pointed Strike, now seeming to be bigger. It shot a bolt of lightning down on him, and Legolas fell down to his side in pain. Armena ran to his help. Then she shouted at Sorator.  
  
"Why are you doing this? What is it that I have done?" The storm turned into a raging wind.  
  
"You abandoned me for an Elf. Do you know how it feels to be abandoned by the one you loved? DO YOU?"  
  
Armena turned her head to Legolas. He was still out cold. Then she turned back. "Yes, I do know what it feels like. If you really loved me, you would accept my love for another. I have done nothing wrong. Your jealousy has set you apart from me, and that's what made me mad, but I never abandoned you. I have done nothing wrong."  
  
"LIAR!!" He shot the sword in the air, and Legolas came to. Suddenly, a swarm of orcs rushed under the tree, and went to Armena. They began to attack, but something in them stopped. All their arrows froze in the air, and all the orcs stopped dead in their tracks and moments later, ran away.  
  
"What?? What is happening with my army?"  
  
"She has used her magic. Your army is useless. They can't get near her without them facing their own fear- failing."  
  
"Well, I'm not going to fail my task- getting rid of the both of you." An arrow materialized in his hand. He aimed it down, and moments later, it was shot.  
  
There was a loud scream. Legolas lay on his back, with an arrow that pierced right through his heart. Armena looked over to his face, and he was writhing in agony. This was very rare with an Elf, but he was dying, and there was nothing Armena could do to stop it.  
  
"Legolas, you can't die. You just can't."  
  
"Armena…" he started. "Don't live your life thinking about me. If these are your last moments, fight back, and win, for the both of us, but especially for you. You started this, and you need to finish this. Just think, after this, you can go wherever you want and live your life in tranquility." He closed his eyes and stopped breathing.  
  
Armena sat there crying on Legolas's chest. I can't believe he is gone, she thought. After a few moments, she took his sword from the pack on his back and stood up. Then she looked toward Sorator.  
  
"This time, you have done it. First the denial, then the separation, now this…I have lost every inch of faith in my best friend. My only guide was killed for own selfish reasons. You are no longer a part of my life, and there is only one way I can make that possible." Her wings protruded from her back, but this time, angel wings appeared. Her clothes changed, and she flew up to where Sorator was. They were face to face. The storm grew worse.  
  
"You are going to pay for what you did."  
  
"And how do you think that is going to happen?" asked Sorator.  
  
"Your torment is going to end here."  
  
Their swords clashed. Both of them began to fight, and neither of them looked as if they were going to back down. Armena was pushed to the outside, and they still fought on. They each took blow after blow to the body, but neither of them showed any sign of weakness. Finally, Armena struck a blow to his wing, and Sorator started to weaken.  
  
"Are you ready to stop all this madness?" she asked him. Her words were stern.  
  
"I will be ready…" he started, "as soon as you are no more!!" He took Strike, and struck Armena's right wing. She fell out of the sky, and landed on her back, near the castle. Her back was against the wall, and Sorator floated down.  
  
She saw him, almost consumed in black, and with Strike raised into the air. It was held over her head, and all that Sorator did was laugh.  
  
"I see you are the one who has failed. Annihilation is the only way out of this."  
  
"The way I see it, I already won." She said. "You may strike me down, but this will be something you will regret."  
  
"O, I won't regret this for a moment." He began to strike, and Armena lifted her sword. It went through Sorator's chest, and Sorator stood there. She removed her sword, and lay on her back, but the danger was not over. Sorator rose up, and struck down his sword, and there was an explosion of fire… 


	20. In The End, It Doesn't Even Matter

Chapter 20  
  
All Armena could see was dark. There were no clothes on her back. She looked to each side of her, and saw nothing but an endless sea of darkness. She slowly knelt, and felt she was standing on nothing. She was not scared. She didn't panic. She stood there. After a few moments, she began to walk. She couldn't even hear footsteps. Where am I? she thought. What is this place? It seemed as if she were walking for hours.  
  
Soon, her head started racing with what she thought were scenes from the past, but other images came up. She saw Legolas, as a younger Elf. She thought of her and Legolas as they were playing around the castle. Then a thought of Sorator trying to have an intimate talk popped up in her mind, as he was faced with rejection. Many images of Sorator being rejected, in fact, had popped up. O my goodness, she thought as she put her hands on her chest. Sorator has been through all this shame for me, and he has stood by my side all this time. Her hands dropped to her side. There was one image where Sorator and Armena actually having fun together. Nothing separated them until she saw someone by the castle. She did not know who this was.  
  
How did I come to meet Legolas? She saw another glimpse of Legolas, lying on the ground. He was really young, but it was unnoticeable because of the Elvin features. Armena had come to his aid, and when he woke up, she was the first thing she saw.  
  
"Where am I?" he said.  
  
"You are at my home," she said. "Come, you need to be treated."  
  
"No, I should go back to my own in Mirkwood."  
  
"You are in no shape to leave here. Mirkwood is many miles away. You'll never make it. You'll stay with us tonight." She picked him up, wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and walked towards the castle.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked. He was in the girl's bed.  
  
She looked over to him while she was tending to him. "I am Armena. Where did you say you were from again?"  
  
"Mirkwood."  
  
"Who are you? And how did you get here?"  
  
"I was attacked, by orcs, I think. When I came to, I was here." He turned his head towards her. "I am Legolas Greenleaf, Elvin Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
The vision stopped. Armena felt a sudden warmth overcome her. She looked around, and began to run. The only problem was, she didn't know where to run. Panic had begun to take its toll. She stopped, turned around, and backed away. She finally heard footsteps, but the sound couldn't be pinpointed because it came from every direction. She backed up slowly, until she bumped into something. She screamed.  
  
She turned around. She heard a familiar voice. "Now you know what happened," he said. Armena looked at the face, and recognized who it was. She held him in her arms, and he slowly put his around her.  
  
She opened her eyes. The woods were dark and tattered, and everything looked dead. She saw a green garment in front of her as she was lying on her side. Her head rose, and there was Legolas's face, with his eyes closed. She felt his arms around her as she tried to move. She removed his arms, and knelt over him.  
  
"Legolas…Legolas…" she whispered in his ear. His eyes opened and turned toward her. He sprang up, and grabbed her.  
  
"Your awake," he said. "I was so afraid that I lost you."  
  
"I was afraid I lost you, Legolas. Weren't you killed by Sorator?"  
  
Let go and grabbed onto her shoulders. He looked at her and said, "I could not have let you die. His arrow didn't pierce far enough to permanently damage me, so I had enough strength to help you."  
  
Armena hugged him one more time, until she saw another lying down by the willow, which seemed to be very much alive. Armena got up and ran over to him.  
  
"Sorator… O my, he's injured." She touched the wound where she struck him before the explosion. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"He's not dead yet. He still has some strength, but it's not much." Sorator opened his eyes, and looked around.  
  
"What happened? Where is everything?"  
  
Armena had tears in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that this other person had come back?"  
  
"I couldn't," he said reluctantly. "You would have been devastated. I didn't have the heart to—"  
  
"It's not his fault, Armena," said Legolas. "I told him not to because I felt you were not strong enough." Nothing was said after this. Armena stood up, and looked around.  
  
"What happened to this place? It was so radiant, and now, it's as if nothing existed."  
  
"I know what that parchment meant," said Legolas, while standing beside her. "This is how it was stated  
  
The one who bears the pendant  
  
And the one who holds the diamonds  
  
Shall be forever ruler  
  
If they can harness the power  
  
For who ever fails to harness the power  
  
Will bring great destruction to this world  
  
If one chooses to wear the diamond  
  
They will be put  
  
Under great torment  
  
Where they will be forces  
  
To life a life  
  
Of hell.  
  
I also could have sworn I saw something that was like a warning. 'You are in danger. You must leave now.' I didn't understand it, until Sorator went mad." Legolas looked around. "Where is the pendant?"  
  
Armena took it out of a little pocket, and saw that it was still lying grey and motionless. After a second, it began to glow, and its wings were removed. A colorful butterfly popped up, and fluttered away. The pendant rose from her hand, and grew little angel wings, and its color became more vivid than ever before. She looked at her anklet, and she found it sparkling more than rainbow diamonds. They went back to Sorator, but only to see that he had lain himself back down on the ground. His hand was gripping his wound, and he was in agonizing pain. Armena went back to him, and for the first time in days, she noticed that no pain had come to her.  
  
"Is there anything I can do to help you, Sorator?" asked Armena.  
  
"Yes, just let me die," he said.  
  
"No, you can't die."  
  
"My purpose on this earth has ended for me. I was to protect you, and that, I never did. I was sidetracked, not only by Legolas, but my hatred for him. I never saw that he made you happy. I upset you. And I can't change that." He kissed her forehead. "Good-bye," he said as he lay down, and closed his eyes.  
  
Armena stood up. Her face was completely filled with sorrow as she looked down upon him, and she walked away. Legolas stood up, and began to follow her, until he stepped on something. Legolas looked at it to see it was a golden ring. He ran over to Armena and grabbed her left hand. He set the ring on her second to last finger, and she looked up. "Where did you get this?' she asked.  
  
"I want you to come home with me," said Legolas. "Come back with me to live in Mirkwood. You've had enough adventure to last a lifetime. You took me in when I was in need, and now I am returning the favor."  
  
Armena was speechless. She looked at the ring on her finger, and saw those same inscriptions on it when she was in the castle. "What do these words say?" she asked.  
  
"It says, 'Please be mine forever."  
  
Armena seemed to be long in thought. Then finally she answered, "I will come to live with you, Legolas. But first, we must bury Sorator. We can't leave him out here to rot like this."  
  
Legolas went to Sorator, and picked him up. They walked for a while, until they were out of the dark woods. Later, they came upon a stream. Legolas crafted a raft, with the help of Armena, and they set Sorator on board. They pushed the boat along the river gently, and watched as it departed. Soon it came to a waterfall, and that was the last they saw of Sorator.  
  
Armena cried. Legolas held her in his arm. "Let us go home now," he said, and they departed for the great land of Mirkwood. 


End file.
